Perfect Prefect
by 8LaDiDa8
Summary: "Yeah I knew of her, of course I did." Vivianna Celestia Black was an O grade (Outstanding) student or if your a muggel, A grade, of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fredrick Robert Weasley on the other hand, was undoubtedly the most handsome troublemaker of all time. OCxFRED EDITIONAL INFO: M JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader, **

**First of all thank you for stopping by :) I hope you have a lovely time reading. I don't have a beta but I have edited this to my best potential. Secondly; This is my first fanfic I have posted online. Just saying.**

_**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT FOR THE BRANDONS. THEY ARE MINE. ^.^**_

**I'll see you down below :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I said, collapsing into the old Victorian arm chair, dumping my bag on to the oak floors.<p>

"Vivianna is that you?" Asked mother from the stairs, an old fading pink night gown wrapped around her, and strands of blond hair cascading down her back. I pulled up a hand in acknowledgement.

"Night, Mum, love you." I said, trudging past her up the stairs, and kissing her on the cheek.

I rubbed my sleepy eyes as I let my dark hair fall down my back, releasing it from the torturous pointy pins.

I rubbed the little makeup I had on and brushed my teeth.

Fifteen minutes later, my face free from makeup and feeling squeaky clean, I collapsed into my welcoming bed, and drifted off to sleep.

_I sat in one of the chairs of Snape's classroom, a blank sheet of parchment sat on the desk and my quill sat still in my hand._

_I looked at myself, my hair was tied into a long side plait the usual style I opted for. My uniform was wrinkled and a shiny badge sat crookedly on my jumper._

_I was looking blankly at the sheets of blank parchment which read POTIONS EXAM 2014, Vivianna Lilly Brandon. My answer page was __blank__ and I just stared at Weasley Twin's quills, which raced across their parchment._

_BEEP..._

_Beep..._

_BEEP..._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? Stuff THIS EXAM!" I said, suddenly screamed and giving the bird to Professor Snape. My chair squecked along the floorboards. I gasped, my hand covering my mouth at what I had just said._

_Beep..._

_Snape walked up to me slowly and pointed at the badge on my jumper and ripped it off, I whimpered. CRAP! "DETENTION FOR YOU, MISS BRANDON, FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! Tuesday, my office." Said Snape looking down the crook of his nose._

_Beep..._

_Fred, one of the Weasley twins, winked at me and blew a kiss._

_Suddenly the room distorted._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP..._

"Gahhh! What?!-" I screamed as I fell off my bed onto the floor boards, landing on my bottom.

What was wrong with my dreams lately, why were they full of me failing exams? And, Fred?  
>Maybe I should take them seriously; the dreams, maybe I <em>was<em> going to fail my exams.

I looked over to the muggle alarm clock. Really?

7:37

I ran out of my room, my arms flapping all over the place as I sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom. Grabbing the brush from the counter I frantically brushed through my much too long hair, "Stuipid...damn...hair..." I muttered to myself. I made a mental note to cut it before I returned to school.

I grabbed my toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it, rushing into my eleven-soon-to-be-twelve year old brother's room, "Wake up peter! Wake up, go down stairs and have breakfast." I said softly, my mouth full of toothpaste, which I'm sure, was a incredibly beautiful sight.

"MORNING MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER!" I sang as I danced down the stairs and across to the kitchen. My father looked up from the Daily Prophet and greeted me with a smile, "Vivianna, grab an umbrella, it's raining, have a good day at work!" She said to my father and I, while she threw a muesli bar at me, handy things they were. Despite not having an ounce of magic in them Muggles got along just fine without it.

I caught it perfectly, and thanked my mother, flicking briefly through the mail on the marble kitchen counter, I smiled as I spotted a familiar cream parchment wax sealed letter from Hogwarts addressed to Peter.

Peter waved at me and continued eating his eggs, I dashed out to the living room remembering that I needed my bag and a coat.

I shrugged my red coat over my cream sweater and chucked on some plain white tennis shoes. I paused in front of the mirror by the hall. I had on a cream knit sweater, faded skinny jeans and white tennis shoes, on top I had a red cashmere coat. Was there too much white? I asked myself. I shrugged. All well, 'better too much white' then 'late for work'.

My father chucked a handful of green powder into the living room's fire and a mass of green flames erupted.  
>"Bye dad!" I said, as I opened the front door and grabbed a black umbrella.<br>My father worked at The Ministry Of Magic as Head of the Foreign Affairs Department, while I worked in a muggle restaurant in the 'hub' of London. I looked down at my watch and quickened my pace, I'd be really late, my shift started at 8:15. Hopefully they'd be able to hold up.

My father was one of the last descendants of the Black family, all whom had died but he and his little brother. He had curly jet black hair and dark hazel eyes towering at a height of 6 feet and 4 inches tall. He met my mother when the Triwizard Tournament was hosted at her school, Beauxbatons Academy Of Magic.  
>Before the First Wizarding World War occurred, and after they graduated, they eloped; without my grandparents consent, and ran off to America. We lived in America until I was four and then we moved back to England and changed our last name, because by that time most of my Father's side was either in prison or dead.<br>Let's just say that my Father's side weren't the most nicest witches and wizards around, especially during the war.

My mother was French, and a half Veela, making my brother and I a quarter Veela. My mother had long straight silvery blonde hair, she was quite tall, though not as tall as my father.  
>She had lightening sapphire blue eyes, and the warmest smile you would ever see.<p>

I had inherited my father's hair colour while my mother's hair texture and eyes, my brother on the other hand was the opposite.  
>Peter had blonde unruly locks of curly hair and the same dark hazel eyes of my father.<p>

I attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school which my brother longed to attend and _would attend_, seeing as he had just it his acceptance letter.

I sighed and hurried along the bustling wet streets.  
>Climbing the damp stairs of the muggle train system. I clicked my card along the pad and the little gate opened. The subway was busy and full of modern Londoners.<p>

Ten minutes later I stood in front of an empty restaurant, and a locked glass door displaying a sign; CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I stared at it.

I groaned as I remembered last night's staff meeting.  
>The shop was closed due the fact that my boss, Martin, had gambled away his money. On horses or something like it, apparently muggles betted on horses that raced against one another.<p>

Great.

I pulled out iphone, a safety precaution from my father that quote "Blended in with the Muggles," when I had began working in the shop. I mean it wouldn't be easy to explain if I pulled out a wand and started casting spells, and then of course if I did happen to start casting spells out in the public eye; I hadn't got my license to do any magic yet, so I would be arrested.

I called my mother, explaining what had happened and asking if there was anything she needed from the grocery.

I pulled my coat tightly around myself, by now the rain had stopped leaving the ground dangerously wet, well at least for me. I could literally not walk across a flat surface without causing injury to, if not me, than others around me.

After walking aimlessly around the square for ten minutes, I decided to go to a nearby Muggle cafe were you could buy books and read them there. Reading was one of the things I enjoyed and used to pass time. I had decided spend some time there before heading to the grocery, then get to the closest portal to a gate way to Diagon Alley and find a congratulation gift for Peter on his acceptance to Hogwarts. I was quite the bookworm something my father often teased me about.

I hoped up the small step to the cafe and opened the door, the bell giving a small jingle as I did.  
>An aroma of hot chocolate and coffee hit my face.<br>I ordered a hot drink and paid the lady at the counter. The place was neat, the walls were a pale green and the ceiling decorated with what muggles called 'Art Deco' style engravings. In the front of the room round white tables sat in the middle, while long brown wooden benches with matching seats on both sides of the benches were placed strategically around the lot of tables and chairs in the middle. A few steps led up to the back of the room where shelves upon shelves, books were neatly stacked.

I browsed around before selecting a book from the 'Classics section' and slid into a bench seat.

Quietly I read, it was fascinating how muggle love stories unfolded.

As I reached the tenth chapter, I felt a tingle in my hands. Setting the book down I slid out of the bench chucking my disposable cardboard cup in the bin. I followed my senses and ended up in at the very back shelves of the book shop. I peered through the gaps, my eyes meeting a boy's navy cardigan clad back. A book the boy must have been holding, snapped shut as he turned around to face me. I slid down the shelf in embarrassment that I had been caught staring.  
>I peeked out at the boy. He was still there.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting for him to go away I realized that he wasn't going to budge I decidedly to get up and be the bigger person, after all that was what Leanne who had previously been my co-worker had said; it was all about being bold these days. I would make the first move. Slowly I stood up meeting again with familiar forest green eyes. We walked together to the end of the shelves, stealing nervous glances at one another through the gaps between the books on the shelves. It was just like on one of the Muggle movies my friend Stephanie had taken me too. Where the girl and boy that had never met each other before but attended the same school an had met at the school's library and fallen in love, except this wasn't the school library it was a café where you read books and we _probably weren't going to fall in love_, maybe.

We reached the end of the aisle and both stopped and turned.

* * *

><p><strong>OMGOSHHHHHHHHHHHHH... FIRST CHAPTER! I've already written ten chapters so don't worry. I'll be uploading the next chapter once I finish the eleventh chapter. ;) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEH WHATCHA THINK. The reason for writting this other than the idea sticking me was because I am...well... I may have a tiny teeny crush on the Weasley twins... lol Review if you want to... you know the option is there... you don't have to, but it would be great if you did... and I don't know maybe you'll get a...suprise... ^.^ THANKS FOR READING. This is also on Wattpad.<strong>

**-8LaDiDa8**


	2. Chapter 2

_As per usual **ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING** except for the Brandons...they are mine... Happy reading ^^ and I'll meet you down the bottom._

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TWO PP<em>

The young man was quite tall and was wearing a light grey cardigan along with a ironed checkered button up shirt and loose khaki skinny pants.  
>My eyes trailed up the his face, a slightly crooked smile graced his face and bright messy orange hair, what Leanne would call <em>'sex hair'<em>, my eyes flickered to his deep forest green eyes and then back to his crooked grin and then back to his _'sex hair'_.

It was then when I realized I knew this young man, _quite well actually._

Gosh I can't believe I actually thought for one second I would fall in love with him, though I suppose it wouldn't be too bad, he was hot but there was no way in the whole universe I would admit that to anyone.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He said, smirking at me.

"_Ha ha Fred,_ well as you expected me to be doing the whole holidays: I was _reading_, as that is, after all what you're supposed to be doing in a_ book_ cafe." I shot back, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. He was used to my smart-arse-mouth, _excuse the language._

His grin widened at the thought of what he dubbed to be a_ 'Goody-Two-Shoes'_ flirting back with him, the trouble maker. Honestly, _I _didn't think _I _was that 'Prim and Proper', I mean look at the swearing I used back there.

I learnt in closer to him, letting my hair fall down across my shoulder, his eyes sparkled mischievously. I then proceeded to lean into him before switching positions and grabbing the book from his hands, and quickly leaned back out.

"Hmmm, 'A Guide To Investment', a likely choice for your light reading. That is if you can read." I said in a clipped voice. I knew I was sounding like a complete and utter, for want of a better word; bitch, but there was no way that he was here by coincidence.

He smirked and plucked the book softly from my fingers. "I am so hurt!" He said mockingly, and clapping his hand to his heart.

I rolled my eyes and began to fire a question when his finger shushed my  
>lips and he made a small shushing sound. I blushed at the very fact that Fred's finger was touching with my lips. "Wha-" I murmured against his finger.<p>

"George, why are _we_ in a _Muggle_ book shop thingo?" Came Ron, Fred's younger brother's voice.  
>Another voice piped up "Fred <em>disappeared<em> off to _here_ so now we've got to find him!" Said Ginny, how many of Fred's family members were here? My question was answered shortly, as three of the nine members of the Weasley family turned the corner of the aisle I had came from.  
>Ginny gave a small squeak as she saw Fred and I. Ron gave a nervous cough looking away and George smirked.<br>A familiar warmth flooded to my cheeks.  
>Fred's finger immediately dropped from my lips, to his side and his cheeks tinged pink, he coughed nervously. Fred Weasley <em>nervous,<em> now _that_ was a new one.

"What were you to doing here?" Asked Ron, I wasn't sure if he was putting us on the spot or whether he was actually truthfully confused oblivious to the fact that he had put us on the spot.  
>Fred turned quickly and gave me a wink, I rolled my eyes. "Oh nothing Ronnikins!" Said Fred ruffling his brother's hair, <em>making it look like we were actually up to something.<em>  
>Ron stared at us both in disbelief. I silently fumed, <em>yeah, dream on lover boy.<em>

Well done Fred, _well done._

"Gee took you bloody long-" Started George before being stopped in mid sentence by Fred and his hand.

"Yeah well nice seeing you, we'll be off now!" He said, before dragging his two siblings and twin away from me, leaving me standing there blushing furiously at being caught with Fred's finger on my lip.

I stood there blinking. Utterly horrified at the thought that I actually thought Fred was hot, and at what three of his family members thought we were doing, it was just his finger on my lips! Did it even look that bad?

My fingers brushed my lips. What had George been taking about that Fred didn't what me hearing.  
>I shook my head and gave a small frustrated huff, stomping out of the back aisles. The lady at the counter, gave me a small glare and pointed towards a sign with displayed proudly the word: SILENCE.<br>I mouthed 'sorry' only to hear her mutter something along the lines of_ 'teenagers these days'._

I picked up my things and paid for the Muggle love story.  
>The cold London air hit my face as soon as I entered the streets.<br>I felt my phone buzz in my coat pocket.  
>"Hey Mum, yes, oh really? um okay, well do you know where the closest gateway is from Baker's street? Oh okay, thanks, yeah, love you bye!" I said into my phone.<br>Looks like the _Weasley's_ were coming over to have tea! How delightful!  
>I mean don't get me wrong I loved the Weasley's, they were like family. And plus Ron was one of my best friends along with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. But the Weasley's meant George and Fred as well.<p>

After spending an hour navigating around the grocery, and another ten minutes waiting in the checkout line I was heading over to where the gateway was supposed to be.  
>Currently I stood facing a sketchy looking cafe. It didn't look very appealing on the outside, and it seemed as if I were to tap on the door it would crumble away.<br>I shrugged away the thought; most magical things looked sketchy on the outside to defer Muggles.  
>The shop had cobwebs and a broken glass shelf at the front of the shop displaying various foods.<br>I pushed the open the door, the shop was empty with one door at the back p the room.  
>I walked closer to the door and suddenly it swung open revealing a small witch carrying a rather large bag.<br>I smiled politely, and the witch nodded back.  
>The door swung closed and I stared at it.<br>It was a simply design of plain black wood wit small engravings on the corners.  
>I gave it a small push and sunlight flooded into the dark shop.<br>Continuing to push the door and stepping out I entered the cobble stone path of Diagon Alley.

I wondered around a bit purchasing things that I would need for the new term, like ink, and a new set of robes, and lugging around the grocery bags.

I walked into a book shop, hoping to find Peter's gift there.  
>I was browsing down the third aisle when I spotted a familiar big beefy figure, "Hagrid!" I called out. What was with today and me bumping into people!<br>He turned around looking startled, knocking half of the things off the shelf before a face of relief crossed his panicking face. The lady at the counter gave a look of annoyance down her spectacles before swishing her wand, charming the fallen items back into place.  
>"Oh it's you, Vivianna!" He said.<br>I walked over towards him, "What are you looking for?" I asked.  
>"Oh nothing in particular, just some light reading I've got to do for the new school year." He said joyfully, walking towards the till. I looked at the shelf he had got the book from. Dragons. Why would Hagrid want a book on dragons? I mulled, I hope it wasn't anything like Harry's first year, and my second year.<p>

Ten minutes later, the sun just about to disappear and no success in finding Peters gift, I spotted a shiny silver gold speckled feather quill hanging on the side of a half packed up stall. I gave a tiny squeal of delight, as I made my way over to the tiny counter.  
>"Miss, may I please have two of those? Oh! Could you wrap it please?" I asked, pointing at the quill.<br>"Certainly! Certainly! A wonderful smooth quill it is, you have a great eye!" She said, peering up at me through her tiny frame. I handed over the golden nuggets and skipped away swinging the grocery bags to and fro, ecstatic that I had finally found Peter's gift, plus a new quill for myself.

I unlocked the door and dropped the grocery bag to the ground calling out for mother. She came rushing in with her wand and a giant silver bowel and a wooden mixing spoon trailing after her.  
>"Oh Vivianna, you're back! Hurry and go get changed, the Weasley's will be here in an soon, maybe hour or so!" She said flicking her wand and making the grocery bags walk obediently behind her. She was right, however the Weasley's came a bit earlier than that.<p>

I was walking down the hallway to my bedroom from the bathroom when I found _that_ out. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing, I reached and patted the wall, searching for the light switch.

I didn't end up finding it, thank goodness for that.  
>"Oh gosh, ow!" I said as a firm chest collided into me, one hand clutching the towel desperately and one hand massaging my forehead. I got a full blown whiff of his cologne, it was Fred.<br>"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said quickly picking myself up and rushing away, I closed the door to my bedroom tightly shut behind myself and I breathed in and out.  
>I swore "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I said running my forehead and checking the mirror to see whether it would bruise.<br>Thank Merlin it didn't.  
>I chose a wine red dress with a lace sleeves and a circle neck. I slipped on some black stockings. I brushed my hair hurriedly and blow dried it so it curled inwards at the ends and pulled a black head band on and ran down stairs.<br>"Hey mum! Need any help?" I said with a little too cheery voice.  
>"Hello Vivianna, no it's fine you can go find the others! Your father is in the study with Arthur and Molly here is showing me how to make Pumpkin Pasties!" I grinned; Mrs. Weasley and my mother had been friends for a long time.<br>"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" I said to the curly red headed women next to my mother. "Oh hello dear! Molly is fine! No Mrs. Weasley, it makes me feel old!" she laughed.

I smiled and entered Peter's room clutching the gift and set it down on the desk next to the window. Then I set off to find the others in the house.

They were all in the living room talking about some quidditch thing.  
>I walked closer and Fred's head flickered up, his deep green eyes finding mine. I looked down blushing deep red. "Oh look, Vivianna's here!" Burst my brother, "Can we? Can we please?" asked my brother, clutching onto my shoulder. "Can we what?" I asked, "Can we go to the QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!" said Peter excitedly; it was probably a lot for him to be experiencing in one day, first his letter from Hogwarts and now this. "I don't know, ask Mum or Dad," I said as he raced out up the stairs to the study.<p>

I chuckled softly, and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey guys! Harry!" I said happily pulling him into a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" His cheeks tinged a bit pink.  
>" Hi…" He replied, rubbing his neck in embarrassment, I looked over to the girl sitting next to Ron.<br>She had slightly curly ashy brown hair. It took me a while to remember her but then my mind clicked. "Hermione! You look wonderful," She grinned and hugged me back. "It's good to see you to!" She smiled at me. Her normally matted curly hair was now tamed and fell in slight waves past her shoulders.

"What about us?" Asked a tall tan man with ginger hair standing with man with a fang piercing in his ear with identical ginger hair. "Charlie! Bill!" I squealed as they appeared from the corner of the room.

Percy appeared around the corner his Head Boy badge shining on his lapel. I refrained from rolling my eyes and congratulated him.  
>Percy and I didn't exactly see eye to eye all the time but we were still friends.<p>

"Wow everyone's here!" I said amazed, as Peter came zooming in yelling "WE'RE GOING TO THE WORLD CUP! WOOOOO" I shushed him and told him he was inside not outside, but I was smiling as I said it.

We were all seated at the table and everyone was chatting.  
>"So," my Father said, clearing his throat and a silence fell over the table. "Apparently you saw Vivianna in town today!" He said casually as I choked on my mouthful. I grabbed my glass of water and drank deeply.<br>"Yes, I did, we ran into each other at a cafe" Fred said smiling. I sent a swift kick his way under the table.  
>"So that's where you went! We were shopping heading to the gateway when Fred took off running to the Muggle shop!" Said Mrs. Weasley glancing over to my mother. I raised my eyebrow at Fred and his scrunched his nose and shook his head.<p>

Bill smirked and muttered something to Charlie. I gaped at them.  
>"You know it's not nice to whisper at the dinner table!" I hissed playfully, Fred nodded sending glares to Bill and Charlie.<p>

"Alright then, who wants desert!" My smart mother said, quickly changing the subject.  
>All children under the age of 14 began to smile; which was only Ginny and Peter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiiii yall... don't you just love Charlie and Bill so much? <strong>

**:) R&R if you want... you know the options is there... if you do you will win 1000000000000000 dollars... jks. **

**-8LaDiDa8**


	3. Chapter 3

_As per usual __**ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING**__ except for the Brandons...they are mine... Happy reading ^^ and I'll meet you down the bottom._

**_OH AND ONE MORE THING: I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW THE OTHER DAY... YAYYYYYYYY Thank you to_**

**_zZhell-butterflyZz You made my day gurl. _**

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, glancing up to the white curtains as the sun light crept in. I could see tiny specks of dusk floating around and I made a mental note to clean my room. My ears perked up to sounds of voices coming from downstairs, I pulled the sheets closer to myself, "Fred!" Whined Ginny, "Give it back!" She demanded, I could almost imagine the cold Mrs. Weasley glare she gave off. It was scary how much she looked like her mother when she did that.<p>

"Cold..." I moaned, incoherently, though my head was fully functioning was having trouble forming complete sentences. I stumbled over to the door – I was not a morning person – almost tripping over the stuffed bag that Ginny had left near the door.

I wandered down the stairs, wondering why it was so damn cold.  
>Last night, Mr and Mrs Weasley had offered to take us to the Quidditch World Cup and seeing as it was just the next day had offered for Peter and I to stay for the night at the Burrow. So here I was. We had taken the Floo Powder channel right The Burrow.<p>

Half awake I trudged into the kitchen, and then into the pantry, and then to the refrigerator. I walked almost zombie like and moved mechanically. Having collected the ingredients I needed for a bowl of cereal, I turned around to face the astonished face of Fred Weasley.  
>I shrugged and asked for where the mixing bowls were.<br>I got a sputtered response back but it was enough. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach it, but I eventually got it.  
>I swiveled around, turning again to the face of Fred. This time he was wearing a grin.<br>I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Morning." I said.<br>Fred smirked and leaned back on the kitchen counter.

What was up with Fred?

I looked down, following his gaze.  
>I was still in my boy shorts and oversized night shirt. My eyes bulged out of their sockets.<p>

...Standing on my tippy toes to...reaching up...  
>...over sized shirt...boy shorts...<p>

Shoot! I replayed what he must have thought he saw.

I slipped on a face of calm, "Enjoying the view are you?!" I snapped as I dropped the cardboard box containing my favorite cereal: Lucky Charms, onto the kitchen island. "Very much so." He answered back as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well if you must know; I am wearing boy shorts underneath, so don't get your girly panties in a twist!" I snarked back. What was wrong with me! NO what was wrong with Fred?

Ginny looked from me to Fred and then back, "Okayyyy... I'll just leave you two to it then..." She trailed off, and sprinted away.

I wasn't completely oblivious; I knew I had Veela blood. But Fred Weasley had just crossed the very fine line of 'Vivianna and Fred Are Arch Nemesis'.

I entered the dining room with the little amount of dignity I had left, well, _that_ _and_ my cereal bowl.  
>The others were all seated in the dining room munching on various breakfast food.<p>

Placed in a neat row along the table were croissants, jam donuts, blue berrie pancakes, banana pancakes, muffins, eggs and bacon.  
>"Morning Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley." I taking a seat next to Peter.<br>All the chairs around the table were full.

Except for the one chair next to mine.

I scowled, knowing why and who the seat was for, but also having to check, _just in case_. I peered around at the table at who was there. A smirking Bill and Charlie sat parallel to me, Ginny... I continued to list off the people that were already well into their breakfast.  
>The only person I could see that was missing from the dining table was the one person I hated msot: Fred.<br>I pressed my lips together and continued to eat my cereal.  
>Clearly this had been planned by Bill and Charlie! I sent glares towards them and the returned grins worthy of the Cheasire Cat.<p>

I growled at my plate.

Fred entered the room. Looked at me and then smirked. Pulling the chair out beside me.

**xo**

By nine o'clock I was standing outside with my bag thrown over my shoulder and ready to go. Bill, Percy and Charlie were going to apparate over later. No doubt wanting to buy more time to gossip like old ladies about me and a certain person. I groaned in frustration.

We followed Mr. Weasley, Peter trailing behind with George and Fred, thier heads down in a tight conversation, God only knew what prank they were planning next. I decided to turn a blind eye, although Fred and George were most likey not the best influences on my tiny innocent brother, I knew they would keep him safe, though probably cause a lot of mischief along the way. I linked arms with Hermione and joined in on the conversation with Harry and Ron, only once stopping to glance at the Twins and Peter.

Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped his face lighting up with a warm smile. "Amos!" He yelled, waving as he began to walk over to a tree, where I now saw a slightly chubby man standing under the branches.

I groaned and internally cringed; _please do not let it be the same Amos from my father's work. _I prayed silently.

Sure enough it was.

I had run into him a few times when my father forgot his lunch and I had to un-magically deliver it to him. It wasn't that he was an unpleasant man, it was just that he had a tiny tendency to go on about himself and his family. Scratch the; He tended to go on about himself and his family _alot_.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory, works with me at the Ministry, Amos here, got the tickets for us!" Mr. Weasley said! Clapping Mr. Diggory on the back. "Are these all yours?" Mr. Diggory asked, pointing to the group.

"Oh no! No, just the red heads!" Mr. Weasley said happily. "This is Vivianna Black, Peter Black, you know the children of Thommas and Lydianna." I smiled, "Yes we've met before," as I looked up from the ground.

I jumped as a familiar face flew down from the tree, "Hello,' Said a tall boy about the same age as myself.

"Oh this is my son, Cedric, Cedric this is Vivianna and Peter." Cedric's hand shot out in a handshake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred scowling, I laughed "It's a pleasure to met you," clasping his hand in mine and shaking it. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," His eyes darting between Fred and I. Peter greeted Cedric and shook his hand as well.

"That's Harry Potter and Hermione Gra-" He began treading lightly on Harry's last name. It was no use. Before Mr. Weasley even finished, Mr. Diggory cut him off. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Potter? Harry Potter?" Mr. Diggory asked. Harry looked at the ground. I nudged him lightly. It wasn't easy having swarms of people always remind you of your past.

Harry's parents had died defending him as a baby against Voldemort. No _I'm_ not afraid to say his name. VOLDEMORT, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. I never have been the type to be 'afraid'. I know he's out there somewhere, and I know that one day he will come back, that's what Professor Dumbledore says. Anyway getting back to Harry, yes, well you see when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, he didn't succeed, ending with some sort of powerful magic protecting Harry. My mother and father were friends with Lilly and James Potter.

Harry looked at the ground awkwardly, "The honor is mine! Say, Cedric didn't you tell me once that you bet Gryffindor, the Quidditch team which Harry Potter was in? **HO ha **that would be one to tell your grand children, _my_ _Cedric_ bet _the_ Harry Potter! Potter!" Cedric was quick to defend Harry but he was cut off, but this time by Mr. Weasley, "Yes well, now that everyone has been introduced, we must be on our way!" He said, clearing his voice. Mr. Diggory, chuckled and nodded his head.

**xo**

We arrived at a large grassy hill, "Ah HA! Here we are." Said Mr. Weasley happily, we stood in front of an old boot, Harry murmured something to no one in particular, I only just caught the end of Hermione's reply, "-it's a portkey!" She said. Oh my, I can't believe I was so stuipid! I had taken one of these before.

We all grabbed a hold of the boot on Mr. Weasley's command and off we zoomed.

I landed on the warm hard ground with a thud, or rather Fred's rock hard abs. Gosh, his days of being a beater had done him well. _WHAT_? I shook my head and froze.

I looked into his forest green eyes, gosh they were beautiful.

We stayed like that until the others, cleared their throats. I blushed a million shades of red and shook my head from the disturbing thoughts, pushing myself off of Fred.

I tried to ignore the stare Hermione was giving me and looked around to see where we had landed. The portkey had taken us to a hill surrounded by a mass of leafy green trees. I looked back to where Mr. Weasley was leading us and quickly caught up to the rest of the group.

The ten of us, stood peering through the line of trees. A large carnival of small tents was packed tightly outside a massive glass stadium. Huge light poles stood from the corners and small counters full of the merchandise and snacks wheeled pass. Strangely dressed wizard and witches walked by, "OI! Margery!" Yelled a young wizard dressed in a fury jacket and green swim trunks who came zooming passed.  
>We tracked passed the many tents until we reached an open area.<br>Mr. Diggory and Cedric had long gone off to find their own spot in the massive clearing, they had been smart and had reserved a spot, and had left us to navigate through the clutter of tents and find an unoccupied piece of land.

Mr. Weasley had placed each of us with a job to do. Mine, along with Fred Ginny and George was to collect fire wood, the remaining people were to set up 'camp'.

Ginny and I returned bringing armfuls of fire wood back. A fire sat a few meters away from a tiny green tent.  
>The tiny green tent was enchanted with a charm, inside the tent was a average sized kitchen complete with three bedrooms, a small living area<br>and a separate bathroom and toilet.  
>Ginny gasped as we were tackled by a very excited Hermione. "Wow! Hermione, I haven't seen you this excited since the day we were getting our first exam results back." I said shoving her off. "I know, it's just, you know so fascinating! You know? Just how magic works! Muggles literally have it right under their noses and they don't know!" She squealed with glee. "Yes, soooooo fascinating!" Said a voice from behind us.<br>Our heads turned in unison.

George stood in the entrance of the tent with a bundle of wood secured under his left arm.  
>"Yes! It is! Just mind boggling!" He said teasingly.<br>"Where's Fred?" I asked realizing his arse-hole of a brother was missing.  
>"Yeah, course <em>you'd<em> realize, Vivianna!" Said George with a sly wink.

"Very funny George." I said, in disdain.  
>"What's happening?" Asked Ron, as he and Harry emerged from the boys' room. I turned red, and decided to get away from George' foolishness.<br>"II'm going to find him, anyone need anything?" I asked casually.  
>This caused the four - Ron was still in the dark - to smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled my boots back on.<p>

Outside was still chaotic, though it had died down considerably since we had first arrived. I wove in and out of the people.  
>Passing a group of girls huddled around a certain someone.<br>"-I have to go, sorry, excuse me-" Fred stopped and looked up as I cleared my throat.  
>"Hello Freddikins!" I said in an sickly sweet voice. The girls around him smirked but glared at me.<br>Something flashed in me, I glared back at the girls. Most of them looked shocked and hurried away, except one.

I stood facing a girl with pretty bleach blond curls which framed a heart shaped face, the only thing that yelled 'DANGER' were her icy cold and calculating blue eyes. Her skin was the same creamy tone as mine and her nose hooked off in a cute ski jump like shape.  
>Fred looked between the two of us and then to me.<br>Then pulled on my arm.  
>I shrugged him off and gave the girl a pointed look, then without a word stalked off.<p>

**xo**

Fred got back a few seconds after I did, entering the tent and staring into my eyes. I knew that he didn't fancy any of the girls there, but something I me flashed and I lost control of my usually calm demeanor.

I had a slight headache from the stress of school among other things and now this. I mean we hadn't even started school and I was already feeling the stress what would happen when we actually started school? We had our O.W.L.'s this year as well.

I shrugged and went to the kitchen quietly.  
>I picked up the loaf of bread on the counter and started to slice it, pulling out a pot and adding the ingredients for soup. I left it on the stove to bubble.<br>I felt exhausted.

My forehead became quite sweaty and my hands shook. I felt my head tingle a bit and my hand instinctively went to feel my head. My forehead was clamy. Little beads of sweat trickled down. The room started spinning and my vision blurred.  
>My eyes slid shut as the knife in my hand slid out. Everything went black.<p>

_Everywhere around us, was on fire._  
><em>Not just any fire, instead of the warm red hues that normal fire gave, green flames danced in their place.<em>  
><em>Children cried and screamed.<em>  
><em>Hooded black figures stormed through the clearing.<em>  
><em>My eyes caught the familiar orange hair of Fred. He looked pained and frantically searched for something.<em>  
><em>"Fred! Fred! Fred!" I called out, but he didn't turn to me. He mustn't have heard me. I ran closer trying to doge the screaming people. I finally reached him. My hand reached out, but as soon as my hand touched him I fell forward, straight though him. I <em>_realized__i was still wearing the same attire from when we set up camp, and i glanced down at the golden watch my grandmother had given me._

_The golden hands pointed to exactly eleven o'clock._

_A beam of green light burst though and hit him squat in the chest. His body shook and fell to the ground. "Fred? FRED! Fred!" I screamed in pain as his eyes slid closed. His body iced over._

_I looked up to the sky. A dark skull stared back down at me, it's mouth opening and closing._  
><em>The dark mark.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :) Feels like it has been ages since I uploaded. I just had to edit the chapter, but things have been so hectic lately. <strong>

**So I'm looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested please PM me. um Yeah... Oh also I will be posting the next chapter hopefully sometime in the next week or so.**

**Please R&R I will maybe give you a teaser for the next chapter...That is my bribe.**

**-8LaDiDa8**


	4. Chapter Four: I Die Happy Tonight

**_Hiiiiiiii, _**

**_Thank you_****_ to all who reviewed. You guys are awesome. I love you three people. jks. OH and I'm looking for a BETA READER. PM me if you're interested (You'll get earlier 'updates' on the story than anyone else *winks*)_**

**_So I'll keep this short and sweet, Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, except the Brandon's they belong to me ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER FOUR PP<em>

My eyes fluttered open and a pain throbbed in my head. It was like someone was dragging their nail against the black board.

The fire was lit and a dark familiar figure sat with his back against the bottom of, what I realized, to be the couch of the tent's living room

"_Fred?_" I croaked my throat was so sore and dry. I was sure it was him, the figure had to be him or his brother. The black outline of his shoulder turned.

"Hey, hey, you're awake! I'll go get dad." He got up to leave but my hand flew out to catch his.  
>"No!" I whispered. He stopped.<p>

"Don't leave." I said quietly.

A tear slid down m y cheek and before I knew it my body was shaking with sobs. "Hey, hey, it's okay! I won't leave." He said, pulling me into his arms as my body continued to rack with sobs.  
>His palm of his hand rubbed small calming circles on my back and I started to calm down.<p>

When the hiccups finally left me, I asked him a question that was burning in the back of my mind.  
>"What time is it?" He paused and looked at me curiously. "You <em>fainted<em> on me, while _wielding a incredibly sharp knife, accidently cut yourself and you want to know what time it is?_" He stared at me, no judgment in his voice just a strained worry.  
><em>Kiss him<em>.

No why?

_Because you like him._

Oh shut up!

Oh how great, now I was talking to myself. He looked at me, "Fred, please..." I whispered, still not able to form a solid voice  
>"Eleven o'clock," He said softly.<br>I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. _Eleven O'clock._

"Fred!" His face tensed and the look of worry was back. I cupped his face, my hands sliding down the crook of his nose to his cheeks, he closed his eyes and a deep crease appeared on his forehead. "Oh my goodness, you're okay. Your okay!" I exclaimed pulling his head closer to have a good check.  
>"Vivianna, tell me what happend. Please I'm dying here." he he mumbled against my hand. I couldn't move. It was about to happen, wasn't it? <em>Minutes passed which seemed to be more like hours.<em>

I stared off into space.  
>"Vivianna..." He said.<br>I looked back at him. I couldn't bear to tell him what had happened, so I just brushed it off with a lame excuse. _It was just a dream, after all. No matter worth telling him. I'm sure it was all just a terrible nightmare._

_The truth be told I was afraid if I said it, it would come true._

**xo**

Morning came and I stirred into Fred's warm chest. His arm tightened around me. I gave a sigh of comfort.  
>Last night, when I came out of my fainting episode, Fred had started to carry me to my room after I had the small dilemma that was still in my mind.<br>But I had objected, deciding to fall asleep in his arms. I guess he had just bunked on the couch with me then. I blushed and closed my eyes not wanting to wake up and return to reality.

Six voices whispered back and forth.  
>"<em>Nawwwww,<em> little Vivia-" Said one but was cut off by a loud "_**Thwack**_"  
>"Shut up!" Ginny hissed. Someone must have gestured something as the next thing I heard was Ron's voice...<br>"No,_ you_ do it!" Snickered Ron's. "No_ you_ do it!" George shot back.  
>After about five seconds of bickering, someone finally '<em>did it<em>'.  
>"Ahem, ahem <em>ahem ahem-<em>" We stirred and they finally stopped.  
>I peeked out of Fred's arms, to six quizzical faces staring down at me.<br>Ginny was parallel to me and George was smirking down at his twin. Harry, Peter, Hermione and Ron were on either side of them.

I blushed ferociously and we both quickly sat up, unraveling our arms. Both, scooting to the opposite sides of the couch. Like we were magnets of the same charge, repelling to the end of the couch.

The floor from then on became a sudden interest for me. I twisted the loose bit of fiber from the carpet with my foot.

"Morning!" The six of them chorused, then slowly one by one – non of their eyes leaing us – evacuate from the room.

I pinched my cheeks in like I had eaten something sour. But after a while I finally took the courage, to look up at Fred.  
>He was staring at me.<br>I smile and kissed him on the cheek. Then without another word, walked away.

**xo**

Bill and Charlie were standing with ear splitting grins plastered to their annoying little faces in the kitchen, as I innocently poured myself a glass of apple juice.

I started to walk out casually, but I was stopped. "Ub but, bt_ bt bt!_" Said Charlie, pushing himself off the counter like he was my mother.

They both stared at me with their shit eating grins still plastered on their faces until suddenly it dropped from their mouths. "Finally," I exclaimed, "I was starting to think you had some kind of disease or something," I said as I pushed past him. But as the big strong boys they were - in all honesty they weren't that strong…well, _okay_, maybe they were. They shoved me gently back into the kitchen. I took on step back, my eyes widening and they both took one step forward, I took another and then they did. Until I was cornered and backed up against the cool smooth tiles of the kitchen wall. I place my glass on the bench next to me and swallowed. They smirked.  
>"So I'm going to get straight to the point. Do you or do you not have good intentions with my brother Freddikins?" Asked Bill, I blushed and opened my mouth for a snarky reply. But Charlie shushed me.<br>"Shouldn't you be asking your brother that first ?" I said against his finger, ignoring them both.  
>"Yes, well, we'll already did!" Charlie said. "Well great then, I'll be going," I tried to push past them again. And again I failed miserably.<br>"Well do you?" Said Charlie getting rather impatient. I rolled my eyes. "Well do I_ what?_" I asked deciding to play the innocent card.

"Do you have good feeling towards my brother? Do you have good intentions, do you plan to-" I stopped him right there.

_"Do I, what?_We aren't even going out, _and_ Fred probably _doesn't _even _like me __in__ that way-_"  
>"Don't worry about Fred not like liking you! Sis<em> you<em> have that under control. Trust me he _like-likes_ you" Said Charlie messing my hair up. My arms flew out to hit his tough build. "What are we, in preschool now?" I asked. "_like-like_…like-like my arse." I grumbled.  
>Bill looked puzzled. "Don't worry, it's like a Muggle thing, where you go to school before actually going to school..." I trailed off, not bothering to try and explain it to the both of them.<br>"Well, do you?" Asked Bill changing the subject I was trying to change to.  
>I didn't say a thing. Add that to the horrid blush still evident on my cheeks and the two of them knew the answer without me even having to say a word.<p>

The smirked at each other, turned and exited the kitchen. I groaned in my hands.  
>Someone entered the kitchen quietly. "Did they ask you?" Asked Fred.<br>"Yeppp..." I said popping the p.  
>"Cool..." He said. I was going to kill the two sodding boys for making it so awkward, I mean who did they think they were? My<em> father? Or the overly protecting older brother I didn't have? <em>

**xo**

The evening proceeded and I became jumpier by the second.

The stupid nightmare had made me anxious. Deciding that I couldn't quite focus enough on the words of the English language in front of me, I looked up from my book.

Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were all huddled together in the corner of the tent. A tall middle aged man stood with curly dirty blonde hair in the middle of the circle, he seemed familiar.  
>"<em>My<em> gold is on the Cannons!" Said Bill. Pulling out a small satchel of coins.  
>Oh. <em>Oh<em>. They were betting. Well this ought to be fun, I had betted with my father when I was younger, and not once had my gut feeling failed me.

I'm not going to say that wasn't a brag, because it was. And of course, my mother never really approved of it, but it wasn't like it was with real money. Just you _know_, sweats and things. _"Don't teach her how to bet!"_ My mother would exclaim to my father who in turn replied grinning, _"Oh, don't worry Cynthia… it's only with candy."_ Showing her the wrapped treats sprawled across the ground_. "Yes well, tell me how she's doing in ten years time when she can legally bet – with gold – I will not stand for it!"_ She replied angrily, giving my father a cold look, which I fondly referred to as the 'The Eye of Terror'. My father would then hastily pack up the sweats and suck up to my mother. I chuckled and glanced back over to the groupd of boys.

"How about you boy!" Said the man, I hadn't noticed Hermione appear next to me, she nudged me, "That's Ludovic Bagman, he used to play for the English National team and the Wimbourne Wasps" I stared at her and she shrugged, and we both turned our attention back to the group of boys.  
>"Well we bet that that the-" Started George.<br>"Cannons win _but_ Krum catches the snitch." I completed, surprising myself by shouting all the way from the couch.

The group of boys turned to face me and Fred and George cocked their head to the side in question.

"Don't be silly-" bellowed the blonde man.  
>"And besides <em>placing bets<em> is not open for youngsters!" Said Percy from behind the tall man slightly flustered. I rolled my eyes. I was the same age as Fred in five months time! _Who_ was not even seventeen yet either.  
>"Percy <em>stop<em> being a tight bottom for a few seconds will ya?" Asked the man, Ludovic.  
>I grinned, and Percy pursed his lips in disapproval. Fred looked impressed and I blushed.<p>

**xo**

We marched back in twos out of the stadium.  
>I had brought a Chudly Cannon's scarf. On my cheek, painted were still the colours of green and white.<br>My legs were clad with denim skinnys and my feet were in knee high sued boots, I pulled my cream sweater knit over my fingers.

Just like I had said, The Chudly Canons had won _but_ Krum caught the snitch. I refrained from saying 'I told you so' to Percy, partly because he was slightly – no that was an understatement – really annoyed with Mr. Bagman. I wasn't sure why but I had caught him muttering about him earlier. So I had to settle with a smug look. Percy currently was at beside me with a rather stormy look nested upon his face

We were back at the tent and Ron was going on about Krum. "_He's an artist, the way he rides the wind!_" He spat and quite literally I mean, tiny balls of water rode the air and then fell to the ground.  
>Fred and George circled around him making silly bird noises. We chanted the rhyme we had made up about him and Ron's little man-crush on Victor Krum. He seemed to have a small infatuation.<br>I fell on the ground with laughter.  
>Screams erupted outside and I froze.<br>"Seems like the..." Said Fred, but I didn't hear the rest of it.

_No, no, no NO!_

I stood quivering on the floor, Mr. Weasley burst into the tent and must have said something because the next thing I knew everyone was running out.

I froze there until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the ground. "Come _on_ Vivianna!" Said Fred, his green eyes darting around in panic. I snapped out of my break down, "Fred, _please_ promise me you'll be safe..." I whispered.  
>"<em>What are you talking about<em>? Come on let's go! We have to get to the others. if we get separated _GO TO THE TREES and FIND THE PORTKEY_" He said, pulling me out of the tent and into the chaos.

We weaved our fingers together and he led me towards the line of leafy green.

Every single thing in the vicinity of the dark hooded figures was on fire. Green fire. Swarms of people ran about in panic and fear. And _we_ were separated.

"Fred?_ FRED_!" I screamed and we were pulled further apart. I panicked.  
>I tried to think properly.<br>_Head to the trees. Head to the trees._ I chanted over and over again in my head. Running past the discord. I hadn't realized it but I was so caught up in the violent swarms of people that I had started to quietly chant it out aloud in the open.

I ignored myself and pushed my legs faster as I sprinted towards the closest bushes and ran into the darkness. What am I going to do?...

A quiet pad of footsteps snapped my attention to behind myself. "Who's there?" I questioned.

"Ahh-" I screamed as a hand pulled over my mouth. A cold wand pointed at my throat.  
>I kicked and screamed.<br>It took a while before I finally realized they weren't going to let go and that kicking and screaming wasn't going to help my case.  
>I finally gave up the struggle. The figure gave a chuckle.<br>I pulled out my wand in case "_Lumos,_"  
>I whispered and my wand lit up.<br>"Hello Vivianna, long time no see..." Growled the voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
>He muttered a spell.<br>Then everything went black.

**xo**

I awoke in a dimly lit, cold and damp room. I could hear voices from above.  
>"The Dark Lord wants her <em>ALIVE<em>?" Screeched a voice, "The filthy blood traitor!" There was no doubt about who owned the voice. "May I remind you, Bellatrix, she is one of your last remaining relative-" The other voice was cut off by a sharp slap. _"I was so close! That wrench and her family should be dead!"_ Bellatrix screamed. The other voice whimpered.  
>"Be careful what you do...The Dark Lord values her greatly." Said another leering voice.<br>Why did it sound so familiar?  
>A drip of blood adverted my attention, my lip was busted. My fingers tentatively touched the wound. "Shit!" I hissed as the cut burned.<p>

"That WRENCH! Her and her stupid offspring!" Someone paced angrily around the room.

"The Dark Lord shall be informed of _you…feelings_. However lucky you are that you didn't kill off your remaining...family...I am on urgent business, unless you disapprove of his decision?" I suddenly realized why it sounded so familiar. Snape! He sneered out pronouncing every single syllable.

Footsteps sounded down closer and closer.

The door creaked open.

Silence was all I heard.

I didn't know how long I'd been there, holding my breath and waiting for the worst to come but suddenly the room was filled with small light.  
>My eyes squinted in the darkness.<br>Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out, dragging me up the stairs.  
>"What do you want from me!" I tried to yell out. Though it only came out as a small croak.<br>I stared into the black eyes of Professor Snape. "Silence. You!" He hissed.  
>I was dropped to the ground. Lucius Malfoy stood in the corner and Bellatrix screamed wielding a knife. "You WRENCH! Get you blood of my <em>carpet!<em>" She charged at me and her knife cut into my cheek. I winced as the smell of fresh blood hit my nose and suddenly I felt faint.  
>But then I felt a energy surge through me, "You <em>ugly toad<em>! _Didn't you know Veela blood courses through my viens?... I. can't. scar..._" I gave a half chuckle. I knew of her deep hatred for my Veela mother, who had in her eyes 'stole' away her man. Which honestly was quite disgusting considering my father was her cousin. But hey! Half of the fraction of full bloods were crazy. I didn't know how I stil.l had enough energy to find humor in it all but I did.  
>"Don't spill her blood! The Dark Lord wants her AS SHE IS!" Yelled Snape.<br>Some one grabbed my arm.  
>Suddenly the carpet evaporated from my feet and was replaced with grass and rocks. I looked around, at what was left of Voldemort's house? He lived here? It looked like a child's park compared to what I had imagined.<p>

"Hey Viv!" Said Snape, his voice peculiarly high for a man.  
>I looked towards him.<br>"It's me Tonks!" He said, I stared at him like he had grown two heads.  
>"Everything will be explained as soon as we he into the castle, just follow me!" I stayed put, just staring at him with a frown.<br>"Oh come on, you'll catch a cold out here."  
>I still blinked at him. I mean <em>her.<em> My eyes became heavy and everything went black.

**xo**

I woke up in a hospital of some sort.  
>"What the hell!?" I said scrambling up.<br>A old lady swept the curtain back.  
>Madam Pomfrey? "Oh my gosh! He kidnapped you to? Come on. Let's get out of here." I squeaked.<br>I grabbed her arm and she smile sweetly at me. I stared at her in horror "Oh my gosh, your with them to! Get away from me!" I screamed, pushing myself up the white sheeted bed.

I grabbed a wand on the bed side table. "He's so stupid, who captures a _witch_ and put's her _wand_ _right_ _next_ _to her?"_ I questioned.  
>"Yes who does?" Said another familiar voice. Professor Dumbledore swished open the curtain. My shoulders relaxed "Boy <em>am<em> I glad to see-" I squeaked out but was cut off. "You are at Hogwarts, Vivianna. You were rescued by Nymphadora Tonks, who posed as Severus Snape. three. days. ago. And now, now your are in the hospital ward Of Hogwarts. You are safe.  
>After the attack Voldemort's followers launched on the Quidditch World Cup you were captured. Now the question is, DO YOU KNOW WHY?" He asked clearly.<br>All my life I had known Professor Dumbledore he had never seemed so  
>un-sure. I shook my head, a silence fell over the two of us. "I don't know! Something about Voldemort wanting my presence or something! But that was just Tonks! Right?" I said quickly.<br>Dumbledore shook his head and muttered something before walking out.

I lay down against the hospital cushions. Now that the curtains were back I could see many people crowding the glass door of the hospital ward.  
>Six figures burst through the door, Fred leading them.<br>I sat up and fell into his arms the others staying back. "Oh my gosh Fred! Are you okay?" I said frantically touching his face. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. Someone coughed, I looked over, "Yeah... I'm your brother. Hi. Yes Vivianna I'm okay." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. I blushed and let go of Fred.

The others grinned at me. "What? Oh shut up Hermione." I slapped her on the arm lightly. "Owwwww-"

"Thank God you're okay!" Ron said. "What? did you miss me Ronnikins?" I teased. "No. I mean yes. I mean no." He groaned. I grinned, "What Ron was trying to say was that we didn't know what had happened to you and that we were worried about you." Hermione said, looking around at the ward and lowering her voice, "We didn't know what happened to you, all we were told was that you were taken." I stared out the window. Some second years were playing on the Quidditch Pitch.

"What happened?" I asked.

The others looked at each other. Harry was the one to speak up.  
>"Do you remember what happened when Mr. Weasley came into the tent right?" I racked my brain and nodded slowly.<br>"Yes well, they all got to the port key all right," He said point to Ginny, George and Fred. "Fred got hit by a spell but it was one of those defensive spells, you know from our side. He was out for a while but Ginny and Charlie found him and carried him to the portkey." My shoulders relaxed, I needed to talk to Dumbledore. _Badly._  
>Hermione nudged Harry and Ron loon him in the eye. "What happened to you three?" I asked.<br>Harry looked me straight in the eye, "We'll talk about it later..." He said looking around towards the other patients in the ward.  
>I nodded and fell back against the pillows.<br>Madame Pomfery rushed out from the office in the corner of the ward, "OUT, out out! She needs her rest!" She yelled, ushering them out. The six of them emptied out of the hospital ward giving me small smiles of encouragement before they all walked out.

I looked at her with suspicion as she handed me a vile of dangerously smelling purple liquid. "Oh, hurry up! It's just a sleeping potion." She said.  
>I have it one sip and I was out. I drifted off into wonderful, wonderful sleep.<p>

**xo**

Days passed as I stayed in the same hospital ward, waiting for someone to explain why in Merlin I was stuck there. But no one came.

Fred and the others came, now I come to think of it; Fred may have been visiting more than usual, I mean how many times can you be escorting a first year to the hospital? I reminded myself that I was getting ahead of myself.  
>Every time I tried to squeeze some more information out of them, they would glance at each other and then look and the floor and tell me that they didn't know. I could remember bit and pieces, but it hurt. I remembered being at the Worlds Cup, Fred and that stupid hoe, and up until Ron and his infatuation with Krum. After that everything was blurry. I remembered bits and pieces after that, and even then they were hazy, everything had played out exactly like in my dream that night.<p>

I looked up to the owl that had swooped in through the window by my bed, it sat patiently on the cold metal of the hospital bed and pecked at her wing. In it's beak it carried a square of parchment. I gently took the letter and gave the owl a small scratch, before it flew off back to the owlery. I unfolded the letter.

_Vivianna,_

_Come to my office this afternoon, I want to share some Chocolate Frogs with you._

_Professor A. Dumbledore._

I stared at the words re-processing them in my head.

I was free as of this afternoon, _free_ from the horrid hospital gown and finally, FINALLY! Someone would let me in on what happened. I felt like doing a happy dance, with my hand still in a cast I couldn't, though I made do with it and the others around me stared at me bewilderingly as I twitched around, waving my cast about.

I wandered down the corridor; it felt good to be back in my Gryffindor uniform. People whispered back and forth and some yelled out a greeting - those that did were Gryffindorians.

The staircase winded around the column of gold, as I climbed the steps to the headmaster's office.  
>The golem twisted around and the wall disappeared revealing a giant oak wood door.<br>I raised my hand to knock-"Enter," said Professor Dumbledore from inside the office.

He sat behind a desk, Fawkes his Phoenix swooping down to greet me. I tickled it's beak, "Professor you asked to see me?" I said, tiny bits of hope trickling into my voice.  
>"Yes, yes," He said peering at me through his half moon spectacle. "You are probably wondering what occurred on that night? I'm sure you have heard the whispers in the Hospital and down the corridor?" He paused, waiting for my answer.<br>I had, but, none of it made any sense at all.  
>"Yes sir, but, it doesn't make any sense!" I said softly.<br>He chuckled, "Yes, well how silly of me!" He paused again before starting up again. "Tell me Vivianna, what do you remember before your memory, ah, lapsed?" He said leaning across the table and clasping his fingers together.  
>"Nothing of any importance,-"<br>"Anything strange happen? Possibly before the attack?" He asked. My eyes widened as the words sank in.  
><em>Attack.<em>  
>There had been an attack.<br>I ignored everything else including the question. I focused on the one word.

_Attack._

And then it all came crashing down like a tonne of bricks.  
>My memory flashed back.<p>

Moments past.

"Sir but, I don't understand." I said quietly.  
>"Think Vivianna, I'll say it again, did anything strange happen before the attack?" He said patiently.<br>My eyes darted up to his.  
><em>The dream.<em> My hand subconsciously ran through my hair.  
>Then I started to giggle like a maniac.<br>_I giggled._  
>"Yes but um, that can't be true-I mean it's impossibly-impossible' I said between un-lady like gwarfs.<br>He shook my shoulder over the desk. I began to quiet down. "Impossible. Just impossible." I whispered.  
>"Why? <em>why<em> is it impossible that you are a Seer?" He asked. "These-" I started, but he cut me off.  
>"Vivianna you are a Seer." He said calmly.<br>I could hear the gasps of the portraits behind Professor Dumbledore.  
>"But! But there is no such thing-" I started again. Professor stared at me.<br>"Professor Trelawney _is_ a true Seer. Though her gift is not as powerful as yours. Her gift works as the event sets in stone. Your gift, I may be mistaken, takes place before anything happens. It takes into account the choices people make.  
>If you like, it is the stone before the writing is written." He said.<br>I stared at him numbly.  
>"How?" I asked.<br>"That I do not know." He said simply.

"However I do know that Voldemort has obtained knowledge about your gift. My sources tell me that that information is however small but is still real. And that makes you high on his list of people he want too...find. The knowledge of the future is very powerful, it can be miss-used if in the wrong hands, you must learn to bend it to your will, we can't have you fainting everywhere now can we?" He finished. I slumped into the chair.

"One, question." I asked, looking back up. "Yes?"

"_Why_, why _me_, why_ now_?" I asked.

"That is a question I will never be able to answer and a question that only the above shall know." He paused waiting for me to possibly start flapping my arms about and collapse into another break down. But I didn't.

"Professor?" I asked, turning around just before I was about to leave back though the heavy oak wood doors. "Yes?" He replied.  
>"Um...does the schools know about..." I trailed off.<br>"I haven't told them anything, and I'd advise you to do the same." He said. "Can I tell the others, I mean, Harry and the others?" I asked. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh and Vivianna?" I paused and turned back around. "Remember what I said earlier. The knowledge of the future is not a thing to be dealt lightly with." Professor Dumbledore said, giving me a pointed look before waving me off.

**xo**

**The picture stopped and played over and over and over again.**

**I couldn't get it out of my head.**

**It was like a film that just kept on playing.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN. How was it? R&R if you want. You know the option is there, take it or leave it. All who reviewed my last chapter got a little gift in their PM inbox. :) I'll leave it to you.**

**As I said earlier I'm looking for a BETA READER as I need one really badly. The 'qualifications' you need are that you have**

**1. Have been registered member for at least one month.**

**2. Must have published at least 5 stories on the site OR have published entries totaling at least 6000 words.**

**3. Must accurately complete both the Profile and Preferences part of this beta section.**

**PM me if you're interested.**

**-8LaDiDa8**


	5. Chapter 5: You're The Apple Of My Eyes

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER FIVE<em>**

I walked back to the common room Hermione, Ron and Harry bombarding me with questions as soon and the portrait swung open.

I told them.

That I was a Seer and what had happened.

After I had finished they all looked at me in shock. "I kind of figured, you always… knew the answer to everything," Hermione said, breaking the silence, the only one who had recovered fully from the shock.

"But don't you despise Trelawney?" Ron looked towards Hermione, who shrugged "I never said that there was no such thing a Seers, I just think that Trelawny's a bit loony," I pressed my lips together. Trewlawny was a bit loony in the head but if she was loony what was I.

"Heh, doesn't everyone." Grinned Ron, "Soooooo, do you know what I'm about to say?" I stared at him. Was me being able to see the future the only thing he picked up the whole time? "Well no my gift-" Ron interrupted me.

"That's great, well I just thought I would drop a subtle hint," He paused for effect. Harry looked at him warily.

"You see my br-" Hermione flew off the couch and covered his mouth with her hand

"Well I always knew something was a bit off with your head, always warning me of danger…" Said Harry with a wicked grin plastered to his face

I gave a small smile, "Yeah and now we all know something was wrong with _your _head for never listening to me!" I grinned.

People had always thought of me as a bit weird, hanging around people that were bellow my year level. But certain people had made it near impossible for me to hang around people the same age as myself. Honestly I had gotten over _it_, but _it_ had really caused a lot of social problems for me in my first year.

_It_ all started in my first year at Hogwarts. I arrived off the train fresh in my new Hogwarts uniform. Just because the Weasley's were friends with my parents, unfortunately for me, did not mean I could escape the wrath of Fred and George. There was the paint like slime that I got covered in at my first broom lesson: leaving me a lovely tinted shade of dark blue for the whole five days. Now I think about it, it was mainly Fred that gave me a hard time. The real thing that had all the people running for anything but the seat next to me was in First year. When Fred and George had spread a tale about me touching a fried-noose-boogey - a stupid mythical creature that the twins had made up with eight sloppy legs covered in boogers and a one meter hairy body, formed by the particles that escaped the tissue that you sneezed in over a ten year period; so naturally the creature was very rare and of course they spread the rumor in first year. So being the innocent, un-knowing, un-suspecting first years my fellow class mates were…well…go figure.

So poor me was left for the first two years of my life at Hogwarts stuck friendless. Spending my time in the library and at Haggrid's. Of course after a two year period some of the 'more-advanced' kids started to figure out - that there was no such thing as a fried-noose-boogey, that and my Veela blood kicked in. People started to notice me more, though I still had no friends that I could say were as close as the four of us.

Then the rest is history and the future is a mystery…well…I guess I can't use that again. I met Hermione and we hit it off sharing a love of books and her also being an outcast, of course until Harry and Ron come around. Honestly I always thought Ron and Hermione had a bit of a thing for each other.

Then there was fifth year when Fred let loose a whole lot of pixies in my dorm; don't even ask me how he got into there, probably charmed some girl to do it. But then I do remember distinctively the taste of sweet revenge when I was able to hand out a detention to him due to my badge of shining glory; my Prefect badge. And then I can't even count how many times he pulled pranks on me over the times that our families had gatherings.

**I ****absolutely****loathed him…****_loath_****. Present tense. **

I sat on the carpet staring into the flames, mulling over the events of the past three days.

**XO**

The bell rang signifying the start of Defence Against The Dark Arts, I turned and reminded myself to ask the professor for anything that I needed to catch up on.

"PSsst" nudged George from behind me, "Hey, I thought you were still in the ward?" I rolled my eyes. Opening my mouth for some snarky reply, but the loud sound of wood against the marble floors startled me and I turned quickly to the front, catching Fred's eyes on the way as he winked at me.

I bit my lip and tried to turn my attention to the Professor.

My mouth dropped to the ground, Alastor Moody was the D.A.D.A teacher?

The magical glass eye rolled around in his empty eye socket as the class grew silent. He turned and began writing on the black board behind him. I cringed at the cold sound of the chalk scratching against the stone.

DEMENTORS

Professor span around, "D-E-M-E-N-T-O-R-S Dementors, evil creatures full of darkness that lurk in the darkest of places, and suck all the happiness out of you leaving you a shell of the person you once were…" Professor Moody, turned back to the black board muttering, his fingers shaking violently before he clasped them together and they calmed down. "You all should know the dangers of Dementors, I heard that they once due to a…certain…ah…event…yes…that they had once descended onto the Hogwarts grounds themselves." He looked around the room. His trail stopped at me as his glass eye and his remaining functional one peered into my own. I gave an involuntary shiver.

"Vivianna Brandon…" He growled, limping towards my desk. Fred straightened and George looked at him funnily. The class turned towards me.

I felt a tingling at the back of my head, and I held my breath.

"…A honor…" He paused, surveying the room. All eyes were on the exchanged between us.

His clammy hands grasped my own as he hauled me out of my seat, "Ladies and gentleman this is a very talented young…witch…" He licked his chapped lips, as his glass eye zoomed around and rolled to the back of his head leaving only the whites to be seen and his hand clasped his left arm.

A few moments past and then he seemed to return to the present. "As I'm sure you all…already know." He dropped my hand and I slumped back into my seat.

I looked down at my open textbook, and stared down, I was beginning to think that the nick name was a well deserved one: Mad Eye Moody.

Something hit my head, and I glared to Fred. His eyes were full of concern, and my chest tightened, but there was something else; anger. In his eyes I felt a small sense of calm. I swallowed and un-raveled the ball of parchment.

_Are you okay?_

I gave a small nod and turned back to the front. Why did he care?

"Now, I will only do this once and once only." Moody growled, pulling out his wand from his green trench coat like robe pocket. "_Expecto Patronus"_ He hissed, as a sliver of light erupted from his wand, forming a snake. I gasped.

"Now I am only giving this demonstration due to the guidelines of the curriculum, however you will not learn this until your further years of study at Hogwarts." He growled. **"****Only some of the most skilled of our kind are able to do this, most dedicated." His eyes zoomed around the room, once again landing on mine.**

Darius Malfoy snickered in the corner of the room, "What boy? Do you think that's funny? Do you?" Growled Moody.  
>Though I wasn't particularly keen on Proffessor Moody, I didn't exactly like Darius either, especially after what had happened at the Cup; but then again I didn't really know him personally. So I guess I was Switzerland.<p>

Darius stayed silent, as the Professor glared him down, "I didn't think so." He leered. "I had a little chat to your father…a couple of days ago, exactly a carbon print copy of him you are…" Moody looked like he wanted to say more but he just growled and took a swig of out of a hip flask. "I'm nothing like my father," Darius muttered.

"What was that boy?" Moody growled the class grew silent.

"**I'm ****_nothing_**** like my father...**" Darius said this time louder and clearer, suddenly shooting up from his seat, the chair he previously sat in falling to the wooden floors "Yes, well we'll see about that…" Said Moody, pursing is lips together. Darius slumped back down, setting his seat the right sid up again and glared at the parchment that sat on his desk, clenching his fists together.

Moody limped back to the front of the class. "Turn to page 101, and if anyone puts a toe out of line, _it's detention with me every Tuesday for the rest of the term." _

What the just happened? I shook my head.

The class continued without many interruptions, unless you count Earnest Gilmore burning a whole in the wall with a stunning spell, and I gave a sigh of relief once the bell rang.

Gathering my books together I noticed Darius hadn't moved from his seat. I honestly had no ill will towards him, just his father. And I knew better than to judge someone upon their family. "Hey," I said waving my hand in front of his eyes. "Wha?!" He jumped sitting straighter, I stiffiled a laugh. "Class is over," I rolled my eyes, "Oh, yeah, thanks." I walked out the door **before anything else could be said****.**

**XO**

I made my way down the bustling corridor full of first years, to the Great Hall.  
>Spotting my brother sitting on the Gryffindor table, I smiled brightly, and sat down next to him. "Long time no see," I said, ruffling his hair as he turned around with a gigantic smile on his face. I pulled him into a hug, "Geoff-" he said his word muffled together.<br>I grinned "Sorry I missed the sorting, congratulations, Dad and Mum will be elated to hear you got into Gryfindor! I can't believe how much you've grown! How's school?" I gushed ruffling his unruly hair again. "It's been pretty good so far but if you keep on hugging me I won't have any friends!" He stressed, looking at me. I gave a sigh, "Honestly Peter, they aren't your friends if they do that, and if anyone is bothering you just tell me George, Fred or Ron or Harry even." I knew he looked up to those boys in particularly the twins. "_Annnd_ I would never do that!" Laughed a girl sitting next to him. Peter blushed and I looked at the brown haired girl next to him was stifling her giggles in a napkin.  
>"Awww my little brother's growing up." I laughed.<p>

"Oi! V! Come sit over here and stop embarrassing Peter and his girlfriend" Shouted Fred, beckoning me over to where He and George were sitting.  
>I blushed "I'll see you in the common room, okay?" I said. "Yepppppp" Said Peter stressing he p, also I noted blushing red as a beat.<p>

"Hi," I said casually, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side, "Yes, although you already asked me that in DADA." I said my eyebrow raising.  
>"Yeah," Interrupted George, "That's because Freddie here," George said,<p>

Fred darted a glare at him."Has a teeny iny miny fa-" Fred's hand shot out and stuffed his twins mouth with a yellow powder.  
>"HEY!" George roared, as yellow puff of powder exploded from his mouth. Heads turned in our direction as George, this time, literally began to roar.<p>

After a few seconds the sound died down and silence fell over the hall.  
>George seized the opportunity to advertise "HOUSE-SOUND-POWDER, EVERYONE! Available for sale at the Gryffindor COMMON! Absolutely safe, and brilliant for the Quidditch season!" He yelled as the table erupted in fits of laughter.<br>I rolled my eyes and decided to get in safer vicinity, "Hey! Where are you going?" Fred asked over the chatter.  
>"Somewhere safer." I grinned, glancing over my shoulder and into his green eyes<p>

I dropped down in my usual seat next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron.  
>"Hey," Ron and Harry looked up from the conversation, and grinned at me. Hermione just smirked at me.<br>"So have you guys had Defense yet?" I asked.  
>"Yes he's bloody brilliant isn't he?" Said Ron. "Ron there is nothing brilliant about performing illegal spells in a class room let alone at all!" Hermione said.<br>My eyes widened as Hermione launched into a full tale lot there first Defense lesson of the year.  
>"So let me get this straight. He performed the three unforgivable curses." I said, and Hermione nodded. I exhaled.<br>Harry looked un-comfortable so I didn't question any further but I didn't hide my disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll give you that but Moody's rounded up God know's how many death eaters. And, well, he's better than Quirl, bloody nutter," mumbled Ron.

"When is the choosing going to start?" I asked, hurriedly changing the subject.  
>"Next week, are you putting your name in?" Asked Ron, still a bit peeved.<br>"No." I said, "I can't, remember, I'm _still sixteen_."  
>"Yeah but that doesn't seem to be stopping Fred and George from joining." Harry said, who'd been quiet the whole conversation.<br>Ron nodded, "What, are they going to use an ageing potion, or something." I snickered.  
>"That's exactly what they're going to use," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.<br>I grinned, "Do they honestly think something as small as an aging potion will stand a chance against the age line that Dumbledore drew himself?" I asked. Hermione shook her head, " That's exactly what I said to them!"  
>"How in Merlin's name, do you know this stuff?" asked Ron. "You've been out for four days!"<br>"Psychic, remember?" I whispered, grinning, and pointing to my temple.  
>"Oh. Yeah," said Ron. Though that really wasn't the reason why, I hadn't even started to learn how to handle my gift, at all; and I hadn't had any visions since the Quidditch World Cup. It was just that the corridors of Hogwarts weren't exactly quiet.<br>I sighed "Come on, let's go to the common room, I left my textbook in my room," Pulling Hermione's arm.  
>"See ya," I said waving.<br>We came to a stop in front of the fat lady's portrait.  
>"Password?" she asked, peering through her glass.<br>I looked at Hermione, "Oh! Giggled-den-weed." And the portrait swung open.

"Sooooooo how's Fred?" She giggled, I blushed and looked away as we made our way to the dorm, "What do you mean?" I asked faking innocence.  
>She shoved me, "You know what I mean," Hermione was a totally different person behind closed doors.<br>I sighed as we finally got to my room, "Honestly it's pretty simple, you either like him or like-like him." I glared at her, "What are we, First years?" I scoffed, and then I sighed. "I'll let it go for now, _but this is not the end_, _you mark my words!_" She said narrowing her eyes at me, I stared at her. And then we both burst into fits of giggles.  
>"Come on, I've got to find my textbook." I said, as I looked through the pile of books stacked on my desk.<p>

"Gosh! Is that the time! I promised I'd meet Victor!" She squeaked, jumping off my bed.  
>Hang on a minute, <em>who was Victor?<em>  
>"Bye?" She yelled behind her shoulder, running out. "YEAH THANKS FOR THE HELP!" I yelled, hearing Hermione yell out a "No worries!" on the way down.<p>

I grinned, happy that I now had something to interrogate _her_ on.  
>Where was this textbook?<br>"Hey," said a familiar husky voice. I turned around, "How did you get up here?" I asked bewildered, Fred smirked at me, "Actually don't answer that." I said, pulling a finger up to silence him and turning around to find my book.  
>"Hi Fred! Nice to see you too, gee what a lovely day it is!" He said sarcastically. "Yes, Vivianna I agree it is a wonderful day!" He said. I looked out the window, "Actually it's not a wonderful day, it's raining," I pointed out rolling my eyes.<br>I crouched down, pulling the sheets away, there it was! Of all the places, how did it get under my bed? I reached across the carpet, and grasped it, sliding it out from it's hiding place.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, dusting my knees off.  
>"Nothing, just you know walking you to class." He said casually, shifting the his textbooks under his left arm.<br>I blushed, and narrowed my eyes at him. "No pranks or tricks right?" I asked.  
>He rolled his forest green eyes, "No," I glanced at him warily, "Oh come on, it's the only class that I have without George." He said pulling my arm with the other one that was free of books.<br>I yelped and followed him down the stairs, my hand still in his.  
>"You know the ageing potion isn't going to work right?" I asked, as we made our way down the bustling corridors, he came to a stop, an zoomed around. Coincidentally making me collide into his chest.<br>"Who told you that?" He asked, the mischievous glint in his eyes coming alive.  
>Student flocked to class and some of the Buexbaton girls glared openly at me.<br>I grinned, shifting my weight onto one leg, "I have my resources." Ron and all other gossiping grandmas.  
>He grinned, but otherwise ignored my warning. We continued down the halls and out into the courtyards in comfortable silence, in our own little bubble. I breathed in the cool air, and smiled absent mindlessly, glancing back at Fred catching him staring at me, "You know, you're not so bad Freddrick Weasley," He looked away, but I could see the familiar smirk gracing his Adonis like face. The green grass swayed as we made our way over to the hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.<p>

We made it to class just on time, "All right, all right everyone settle down," Said Haggrid.  
>"Today we will be looken at Celestial Unicorns. Not the ones you see in the picture books that you were given that had rainbow hair and what not." I smirked.<br>"Majestically gentle beasts they are,"  
>"A single unicorn hair from it's mane," He looked around the open area, my hand shot up, "Can what, Vi-Miss Brandon?" He said, smiling.<br>"Celestial Unicorn hair is believed to ward off danger, though there is no solid information that tells us so, however celestial unicorn hair can be Dried in the sun and used as a remedy to Alzheimer's, a disease that damages the brain, resulting in impaired memory, thinking and behavior, though to obtain one Celestial hair is rare, as the person seeking to obtain a hair must have a pure heart." I finished, "Yes, five. Points to Gryffindor," he said happily.  
>"Now gather round, gather round," He said waving his giant hands.<br>The class moved forward, "Miss Obrian, you can pat him!" Said Hagrid as the creature stood up from its sitting position. "Can anyone tell me what Celestial Unicorns eat?" Hagrid asked, my hand shot up again, "Yes Mr Malfoy," Hagrid said gruffly, "They don't eat, they survive on the balance of good and evil in the world, sir," Darius said, "We'll done" Hagrid said, impressed, "Five points to Slytherin."

**XO**

"All right all right, everyone line up, if you want to pet him," said Hagrid. The class shuffled around awkwardly, forming a line behind Thomas Easton. The remaining minutes of class was spent in the class room going over the textbook, "That's it everyone, I don't usually give out homework but you all better have questions 1-20 done, by next class."  
>We exited and made our way down to Trelawny's tower, meeting George on the way.<br>I always thought her to be a bit wonky but sometimes her teachings were...somewhat interesting... Half of the time I think she made things up always sprouting warnings of danger and misfortune, last term she told Jamie Michaels not to drink any water for a weed or else she would die; I guess she must have listened to her because sure enough five days later Jamie was admitted to hospital with dehydration but I guess she must have been somewhat of a seer if Dumbledore said so.

We entered the tower full of incents and crystal balls. The professor sat in the front of the room with her giant magnifying glasses with her eyes closed.

"Welcome back…Vivianna." She said, opening her eyes. I nodded and walked up to the back of the class.

The class rolled out the crystal balls that she had handed out and started peering at the mist inside. "Breath in, and out," she said with a misty voice. "Peer into your souls,"

"Gahhh, disgusting Fred!" Said George, pulling his shoe of and peering into the souls of them. "Phew! This is so un hygienic." Said George. The class silently racked with laughter the shoulders of everyone were shaking. Professor Trelawney glared at George.

"Your ball. Mr Weasley." She said. "My ball? What ball? My balls?" Said Fred, looking down at his crouch. My mouth dropped open.

"George, not you. Mr Weasley" She snapped, now glaring at the both of them. "Who me or him?" They asked at the same time, and high fived each other. The thing is that Professor Trelawney never gave out detentions, she just spoke to Professor Dumbledore. No one knew that but me though.

I bit my lip, trying to concentrate, "You'll split your lip if you keep doing that." Whispered Fred from beside me, I looked over to him. "Hmmmm?" I asked absent mindedly still biting my lip. It happened in a second but his thumb brushed my bottom lip, freeing it from my teeth. Oh. Blushing scarlet red I turned to the front letting my hair curtain my face. From the corner of my eye I saw George wink at Fred.

I stared into the crystal ball. All I saw was a bunch of mist. I could feel Professor Trelawney hovering over me, "AHhhhh! You my dear, you are in grave, grave danger! The grim!" She yelled, dropping the crystal ball back onto my desk. "Miss Brandon, please see me after class." I sighed; please don't be anything about the grim and the stupid crystal ball.

Xo

I gathered my book off the table and turned around, "Oh, hi." I said, bumping into Fred.

"Hey, I see you at the Hall right?" He asked, "Yeah, sure." I said.

I turned to exit, "Hehem," said Professor Trelawney from behind me.

"Oh sorry, Professor." I said, turning around and striding down to the desk where she sat. "Now Miss Brandon, Professor Dumbledore has hinted that you have been discovered with the gift. Of course I already saw it coming, but if you need any help just feel free to give a little knock." She said. "Oh thank you …" I said trailing off. "There's actually something, um… well you see Professor Dumbledore told me my gift was effected by the choices people make and…well I haven't had any visions at all apart from my first one about the World Cup…" I trailed off.

"You see my dear, how can you expect to be able to read the lines of the future when you don't open your eyes? Hmmm?" I stared at her blankly. It all made sense. I hadn't been searching for the future. "Although to be able to call upon the knowledge is very difficult…mm…yes indeed, you will need to practice." She said. "Every night, clear your mind and go outside, face the moon and breath in and out ponder about the future. That is all, you may go." She said. I opened my mouth to ask a question that had been playing on my mind for quite some time. "NO! The future is very tangible and cannot be muddled by simple humans like ourselves. However. You may try to avoid it. Though if it is decided by fate it _cannot_ be avoided." She said, eyeing my though her googly glasses.

I nodded and headed out the door.

**Xo**

The last two periods of the day dragged on, and seemed to take forever to end. Of course eventually they did and I was released to go back to the common room. In Herbology Kingsley lit a plant on fire, don't ask me how, and burned himself severely on the arm and had to be emitted to the hospital ward.

I sighed and got back to work finishing off the rest of my essay for Professor Sprout, suddenly the students erupted in cheers, and I looked up from my parchment. "Yeahhhhh!" Someone cheered from my table. I looked over to the goblet of fire; there standing in front of the goblet was Cedric Diggory. His hand opened and in dropped a folded piece of parchment.

My eyes zeroed in on the parchment, and a strong electrical like shock hit my head. I gasped my quill falling from my hand onto the table.

The hall grew silent, and all eyes fell on me. My body shook uncontrollably and my eyes rolled back. I screamed and I kicked. I felt someone pull my body from the ground, someone else yelled out. The pain increased then suddenly stopped.

I stopped shaking and screaming.

My body collapsed into the arms of someone, and darkness clouded my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIIII! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in ages -_- I've just been so busy with school and all that jazz. And I made a blood oath to myself that I would never upload unless I finished a the next chapter I'm up to. And I couldn't possibly upload without editing. So YEah. Things have been hectic. *cough *cough "Here Beta, Beta, Beta, here!"<strong>

**CLIFFHANGER! DAN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! I'd really appreciate if you could leave some constructive criticism. THanks!  
><strong>

**-8LaDiDa8**


	6. Chapter 6: What The Merlin's Beard?

LONG TIME NO SEE!

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^_**

**I looked around. I was surro****unded by a meadow full of grass. It seemed familiar, ****but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. ****The wind shifted the long dark green grass and the faint pad of bare foot steps and rustle of grass suddenly became apparent. I swung around, the wind whipping my hair across my face.**

**"****Hello Vivianna, I've been expecting you," said a voice from behind me. Facing me was a girl with long white hair; though her face was aged with wrinkles you could still see her ****aged ****beauty. Her eyes were wise and the same sapphire blue eyes as mine. "Where am I?" I asked.**

**She laughed. "Come sweet child, let me show you." I hesitantly accepted her hand and she led me into the trees. "This i****s your memory." She said gently, gesturing to the meadow surrounding us. Sunlight glimmered through the curtain of leaves and onto the field of grass.**

**I laughed. ****_This_**** was my memory, "Or rather a specific memory your heart desires." I squinted at the trees. Sunlight streamed in from the top of the forest. "Why am I here?" I asked. "To learn." She replied simply.**

**"****Centuries****ago before the age of Dark Wizards and before the Wizarding World War I. I lived." She said.****I drew in a deep breath.**

**I stared at my surroundings as they disappeared and a castle formed in front of me. I recognized it. It was Hogwarts. **

**The stones were fresh and new and had no lines of wise knowledge cracked into them, the paths were clean and the trees still saplings. A group of four people laughed and walked down the path. There were two girls and two men. "Well if it wasn't for your house****'****s, daring spirits ****_we_**** may have won." Said ****a****girl wearing a gown of yellow with gold detailing, the sleeves cascaded out just below the elbow and a delicate simple silver crown bejeweled with small topaz stones sat atop her head. Her hair was a rich golden blonde, and sat in delicate curls twisted into a simple braided up-do. "Nay, for we won and tis the time to celebrate, Helga" Said a man, wearing a red cloak and riding boots, his hair was of a rich auburn red and he also was wearing a crown but his was made of gold and red rubies. A man stood at the back of the three, his robes made of a forest green that reminded me of Fred's eyes, He laughed silently. He too was wearing a crown but his was made of twists of silver and emeralds. "The joust! Godric." cried a girl linking arms with the auburn haired man. Godric patted her arm and smiled at her, "Let us go celebrate, my dear Rowena" I gasped in shock looking back at the white haired lady and back to the girl. The girl's skin was alabaster white and her hair was curled in loose abundant ringlets that fell down her back, her eyes were sapphire blue just like mine. She wore a rich dark A-line blue dress with darker blue detailing. She looked a lot like me but her face was more angled and her eyes held much more wisdom. They were the same eyes as the lady standing beside me. "Rowena, Godric, Helga…Salazer?" I questioned her.**

"Are you," I started, she looked at me expectantly. "Are you, possibly, Lady Ravenclaw?" I asked.  
>She nodded. "And you my dear are my very, very, very distant relative." I gasped. "Why was I placed in Gryffindor then?" I asked curiously. "Ah, my child I shall get to that later."<br>"Come, let us continue." She said, holding out a hand, as the picture of the four founders faded.  
>"Is this all just in my head?" I asked. Beginning to question my own sainity.<br>"Yes, but what's to say it isn't real?" She laughed, her voice a soft bell like tingle and ringing with rich knowledge. "Don't worry all will become clear," She smiled.  
>I took her arm, a little hesitant. "You see, it all started, well Hogwarts at least - with the four of us, it was us against the world." She sighed.<br>"I was the daughter of a farmer and his wife, they took me in after I was left at their door step," She paused waiting for me to soak he information in. "Of course they had always noticed I had been different, the village children never playing with me, the plates breaking from one of my mood swings, I don't think they wanted to admit it though, you see in the time I lived in being a witch or a wizard was to be persecuted. It all changed when I met Godric, he is also a relative of yours, I'll get to that later though. Godric and I met at the market when I was about your age, I had learned by then to control my magic but my gift for the future had not yet to be discovered. You see it was my visions that me to Godric." She sighed, "I'd been having very vivid dreams about a boy with auburn hair, we were walking down the streets together. Of course my vision came to life. As I said before I met Godric at the market; we sold our harvest there. He befriended me, but I was still cautious about him. One day I accidentally knocked over a clay vase while Godric was over and that was when I discovered his magic." She glanced at me, "Come let me show you." The castle surrounding us disappeared in a shimmer of white and was replaced with a cold looking stone square, where the hustle and bustle of peasants hurried around. My eyes narrowed in on a small hut just outside the line of trees. A startled looking girl hurriedly spoke to a boy, and their conversation became clearer.

"We need to go, Rowena!" Said a younger version of Godric. "Now? But-" said Rowena appearing behind him, "No, now! Someone must have been spying on us practicing, but all I know is that the comity is on the way." Said Godric.  
>The two scrambled to pick things up around the house, bowls, spoons... "OPEN UP!" Yelled a voice from outside the hut, I jumped a little.<br>"Come on Row," Said Godric holding out a hand to her. The door burst down, revealing a angry crowd of men and torches, pitchforks and crossbows.  
>"You ready? Too late." Grinned Godric. He didn't wait for her answer, and the two vanished.<br>The scene changed to a clearing, "We're on the run, Godric! Do you understand? We trust nobody. Nobody!" Said Rowena.  
>"Row-" started Godric. "Don't Row me," She said peeking around the column to where two other people stood, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazer Slytherin. Of course both of them looking a whole lot younger then the paintings of Hogwarts showed.<br>"We mean no harm-" But she was cut off by Rowena's glare.  
>"Row-" tried Godric again. But she kept on pacing. Finally Godric grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively stopped her. "Hey! Hey, Rowena, what tis life with naught risk?" He asked. She opened her mouth to speak. "Sometimes you need to take a risk in life, be brave! We can't keep on running forever can we?" He asked, "And they can't keep on chasing." Said Rowena.<br>"Just please Rowena, trust me on this one." Pleaded Godric.  
>"Fine, but if we wind up dead, my spirit will blame it on you." She glared at him.<br>"I'd be honored." Said Godric. Rowena bluntly turned around, staring at the cheerful Helga.  
>"Hello! I'm Helga and this is Salazar." Said a cheerful Helga. Salazar waved and turned to Godric.<br>"Hello, I'm Rowena." She said cautiously. "Oh, I don't bite! I just know it we'll be best of friends!" Said Helga, pulling Rowena into a hug. Rowena smirked and muttered something.

The scene changer again, this time showing the four founders hard at work. A Hogwarts in the making.  
>"At the start we had little money, but then we realized we needn't any, we started developing spells, brewing potions, nurturing plants, and everything just came together. Hogwarts was first our safe haven before it was our school. We were happy then..." She paused.<br>"We eventually came to realize that there were others out there too that needed to learn to control and bend their powers to their will.  
>And so it started." She laughed darkly. "Of course other schools followed after Hogwarts, but it was the very first."<br>"But it didn't last long. We were soon torn apart by our greedy hearts, well apart from Helga. I wanted the smart, brilliant students who were quick and nimble. Godric wanted the brave. Salazar wanted the pure blooded and Helga, well, Helga she just wanted piece she took in the ones left over the good hearted. I always thought Helga deep down despised us for becoming who we became." She grimaced.  
>"Then Helga charmed up with the Sorting Hat. As of course you know things became almost back to normal, Godric and I married on the fifteenth day of Spring, I fell pregnant and we hoped to live happily ever after.<br>However things didn't stay the same, Salazar became corrupt with power and soon we were forced to banish him. The three of us remained and kept Hogwarts safe from outsiders, but Helga became heartbroken and her heart became steel. She invested all her time, power and energy on Hogwarts."  
>She finished.<br>"So are you saying I'm a descendant of both Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw?" I asked.  
>"Well, yes. You are a descendant of two of the four founders of Hogwarts."<br>I stared at her.  
>"So, what are we going to do with your gift? Well I'm going to train you." She said, simply.<p>

PLEASE TEL ME WHAT YALL THINK OF IT?


	7. Chapter 7: Diaphragms MUST Be Sucked In

**Hi guys,**

**It has been one hell of a year hasn't it? So, so, so, so sorry for the MIA, I was busy with school and all the jazz of finishing the year off. And then I went to the wonderful place called PARIS, to visit family -_^. MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! (lol it's a tad bit late) **

**AS ALWAYS:**

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^_**

* * *

><p>"No!" She said sharply, "Breath in, and out," I inhaled and exhaled, "Yes, that's it!" She said.<br>I peeked though one eye. "I feel like I should be calling you Sensei." I said.  
>She narrowed her eyes at me, "Tuck in your diaphragm," I did as I was told, the constant feeling of her eyes meticulously scrutinizing my concentration. "CONCERNTRATE!" She growled, it was funny putting the sound to the graceful figure and stature of Rowena Ravenclaw, my great-great-great-great… well you get the point, grandmother growling, the thought itself was un-considerable, yet here I was, sitting in a meadow of grass, meditating, and learning to properly harness- "I said c-o-n-c-e-r-n-t-r-a-t-e!" She impossibly close to my face. "At the pace your going we'll, <em>I'll<em> never be able to get you to harness your powers in the right way." She sighed, aspirated by my admitted lack of concentration.  
><strong><br>xo**

"Right now what do you see?" She asked patiently. I had been God knows how many days, of endless meditation and learning. My brain was suddenly feeling the stress.  
>"Nothing." I gritted my teeth together. I hadn't slept for the past three days, and I'd been in here, where ever this was, for a little over a week. I slumped in defeat. "Diaphragm."<br>I glared at the ground, "Can we take a break?" I asked sounding whiny even to my own ears.  
>She looked at me briefly, and finally sighed, "Fine."<br>I grinned and fell back onto the grass. Letting my hair flow into an abundance behind myself.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
>"You already did, but go on," She said, ceasing her pacing and sitting on the ground beside me. "What's it like to fall, I mean, <em>fall in love<em>?" I asked. I ad no idea why I was asking her, even though she was related to me, I honestly had no idea why I had suddenly felt the urge to ask her, something so personal.  
>"Well, my dear." She paused, as if she was wondering if should say something.<br>"Is it that Fred boy?" She blurted out. I gasped looking at her in surprise. "How ddo-" I stuttered, "Well, just because if I was on earth I'd be as old as a bat doesn't mean I'm blind, you can still see certain things up there Vivianna." She pointed to the sky as I blushed. Now I know I wasn't the most un-obvious person and I wasn't nearly half as gullible as I would like to be in this situation, even if I was trying to convince myself. I knew I liked Fred. Possibly more than liked, and honestly had no idea what so ever where this sudden likening towards him had came from, or started for that matter.  
>"What is it like?" I asked again, avoiding the question.<br>She inhaled deeply, "Well, if you're asking about what I think your asking about – falling for someone – then I can tell you. At the start it's just a tingling in your stomach when he talks to you, then there's the blushing," I'd had my fare share of that, "Then if he's a gentleman he will court you, give you roses, call you names of endearment." She paused, looking to the white sky. "Then there's the realization; the realization that you've fallen for him. Utterly and irrevocably in love." It didn't take much time to figure out that she was talking about Godric.  
>"You just know that he's all there ever will be; that he's the one, your other half that completes you." She sighed.<br>I frowned, did I love Fred?  
>Love was a strong word. I wasn't sure if I loved him as a friend, I mean like the way I love Harry or Hermione or Ron or even George.<br>One thing I thought had been for sure was that I hated him; he was an annoying arse to be quiet honest. But I wasn't sure, he was, but not now. I don't know he was: changing.  
>I mean he'd always single me out, he was just really nice to Hermione and all the others. <strong><em>It was just me.<em>**  
>He still singled me out now even, but it was different this time. I sighed the blooding mood swings he was having I wouldn't even know if he fancied me or not. One minute he was a sweet and caring Fred that was so much more… nice. And then he was showing his pranks and the people affected by them down my throat. Turned towards the stars.<br>My gosh was he changing, no longer the lanky red head green eyes boy I'd known in my childhood. His hair and eyes made a weird combination, but now he'd grown into it. Girls literally lined up for him. Much to my chagrin.  
>And we'd practically grown up as siblings, which was a bit weird. And if I ended up dating him all the girls in my year would like my head on a silver platter. Maybe I was over thinking things. But then again who walks a girl to class and asks her twice if she was okay.<p>

I think I might have been falling head over heels for Fred Weasley.  
>And he didn't even have to try.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest chapter ever... I know but the next one will be up shortly. XOXOXO<strong>

**THanks FOr READING 3**

**-8LaDiDa8**


	8. Chapter 8: We're Definitely Not In Love

**Hello!**

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^_**

* * *

><p><strong>I glanced up at Rowena, "Incredible," she whispered, I grinned. For the first time in the whole of my stay in where-ever I was, I had managed to muster a <strong>**_vision. A vision without having to faint. _****"It looks like my time is over with you now, it was nice meeting you Vivianna." I looked towards her in horror. "But-but I haven't even been here for that long!" I shuddered to think what the others would say if I told them what happened. "I can't even hold onto the visions for that long! My stay can't possibly be over if I only just started." She smiled softly at me, "The mind wants what it wants, and right now, your mind is waking up." ****_My mind _****raced to add up all the information. "But, what am I going to tell them?" I asked, my vision becoming clouded, "Whatever you want. Okay in a few seconds your vision should cloud and you'll be brought back to your reality." She said calmly, "But it's already cloudy." I called out into the open, "Oh, whoops! That my cue to get going!" **

**"****Wait!" I cried out, "WAIT!"**

"Is she waking up?" Asked a voice.  
>"No, Ron that's not the reason why her eyes are moving."<br>"Madame Pomfrey, she's waking up!" Yelled a voice. Easily identifiable as Fred Weasley's.

**Xo**

**Fred **

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled, "She's waking up!"

I squeezed her hand, her eyes fluttered open as she stared at the ceiling.  
>Madame Pomfrey rushed over, "Hi guys," She croaked out. I smiled at her.<br>"Water?" Questioned Madame Ponfrey and Vivianna nodded timidly.

**Xo**

**Vivianna**

I pulled my hand from Fred's gently, heaving myself up onto the pillows.  
>Hermione stared down at me, Harry and Ron on the opposite side of the bed. And Ginny, Peter and George on the bottom of my bed. Fred stood next to Hermione.<br>I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, it felt scratchy and sore.  
>Madame Pomfrey conjured a glass of water up right away.<br>I treasured every drop of it, but I was still thirsty.  
>"How many days has it been?" I asked, furrowing my brows together.<br>They all looked at me.  
>"What are you talking about? It's been only been seven hours." Asked Harry.<br>"Oh, it just felt like it had been forever." I said, trailing off. Smiling as if nothing ever took place. Had it been real? Or was it just me. I didn't want to say anything because the first place they'd send be to would be locked a padded room, with a straight jacket.  
>I furrowed my brows together.<br>I'd been so caught up in myself that I hadn't noticed the twin's appearance.  
>"Um... What happened to you two?" I asked, butting my lip and stiffiling my giggles.<p>

"They thought something as dim witted as an aging potion would make them able to cross the age line, over to the Goblet to drop their names in." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
>I smirked smugly. "I'd hate to say I told you so, buuuut I just did." I sang in a sing-song voice.<p>

The boys had nothing, for the first time, to say back. They just stared back at me, with white hair and beards almost as long as Dumbledore's, but not a mighty.

I sighed, laughing a little more till I let the soft hands of sleep guide me into my slumber.

**xo  
><strong>  
>I walked down the hallways of Hogwarts flanked by two identical red haired emerald eyed boys - the twins.<br>Ever since the incident involving me fainting. They felt the need to follow me everywhere, including the girls toilets; they'd just stand there waiting for me to, you know, finish, and then follow me.  
>They weren't doing it to annoy me which annoyed me even more.<br>No.  
>The fact that I don't know why; annoys me also. Infact everything they have been doing has been annoying me to the ends of my wit.<br>Sure, there were some small rumors floating around the hallways of Hogwarts about me. But they couldn't be that bad could they? Not bad enough for me to start a mental break down. Right?  
>And I wasn't going to have another one of those fainting episodes. Except that wasn't exactly in my hands.<br>"That's it!" I said, suddenly stopping. And turning around to face them.  
>"What's it!" Said the twins.<br>I rolled my eyes, "YOU!" I said.  
>"Why in the history of Merlin are you following me everywhere?" I asked.<p>

The boys paused and looked at each other, as if they were using the twin telepathy that they proclaimed and liked to think they had.  
>George turned, "That my dear Vivianna is for you to ask, and for us to answer another day." Said Fred. Swooping down to kiss my cheek. I felt my cheeks begin to flame. I blinked slightly as a vision of me kissing Fred back assaulted my mind.<p>

But then everything moved in slow motion.  
>Fiona Harpping conjured a flying snitch out of thin air.<br>I turned around.  
>And Fred's lips were on mine.<br>My eyes widened.  
>"Wooooooooo! Yeah-hey!" Said George, "finally, mate!" As everything suddenly snapped out of slow motion.<br>We blinked and Fred took a step back.

It took a moment, my fingers drifted to my lips, but then I furrowed my brows and span on my heel.  
>Leaving one very confused boy.<br>"That wasn't Brandon's first kiss was it?" Asked Fred's fading voice.  
>"How would I know?" Asked George in confusion, "Why?''<br>"It wasn't right?" He asked again.  
>"Yes it was you idiot!" I said yelling over my shoulder, and walking backwards. I turned back.<br>Was it childish of me to be upset about a kiss? I answered my own question in the instance I got away from the vicinity of Fred Weasley, no, no it was not.  
>It was my first kiss and Fred Weasley has stolen it! I gasped.<p>

Two voices argued in my head.

**"I can't believe my first kiss got stolen by Fred!"**  
>"You gotta admit though, that wasn't really a kiss and anyway who cares?"<br>**"It was a kiss, a kiss is when two lips meet and one pair of lips pout out-"  
><strong>"Yeah cause you've got totally enough experience to say that,"

I cut off my two voices, that was it, I was defiantly heading to the loony bin. I was both utterly annoyed at Fred and angry at myself that I kind of enjoyed it.  
>But my first kiss was supposed to be taken by someone who I like and who reciprocated those feelings back.<br>But no it just happened to have to be stolen by someone I had just the tinyest fancy of and who thourght of me as a little annoying sister.  
>"It can't have been, I mean-you know- and" Said Fred to George. "Yeah, I-don't know-and I don't know." Said George.<br>"You know I'm right here." I said glaring at the two. Slaming my books down on my table.  
>That shut Fred up. George looked at me weirdly and then looked to Fred and to be and back.<br>Would the silent treatment be really stupid and childish? All well I was still a child. 15 wasn't an adult yet. So no.  
>Class started and I tried to pay full attention but I just couldn't and then George got asked a question and I couldn't whisper the answer because of the silent treatment.<br>I huffed in annoyance at myself.  
>The lesson ended as though it had just started, and I cursed myself for not paying attention.<br>"I want a full essay... On the uses of the Dragon's Breath Potion...due the next lesson" said Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>See you (HOPEFULLY) next time and thanks for reading!<strong>

**XOXOXO**

**-8LaDiDa8**


	9. Chapter 9: Champions and Rivals

**Hello! I feel like I'm going to faint from Fred Charm...**

**As always:**

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^_**

* * *

><p>One thing 'The Kiss' had done though was throw Fred and George off my case. For rest of the week I was left alone.<p>

I sat in a desk of the common room finishing off my essay. I needed to go to the library.  
>Just to get a book.<p>

I took my wand, just in case.  
>I ended up finding my book and the Library lady checked it out. The school library was a place I had always come to for peace and quite, since the twins were practically allergic to the books there. Walking to the window seat, I ignored the hushed voices contemplating my return from the hospital, "I hope she's okay-" said one, "Well I couldn't care any less for <em>her<em> well being, she's just like the rest of them, an attention seeking little rat." Sneered the unfortunately unforgettable voice of Pansy Parkinson's sister Emily Parkinson, "She can't be possibly bitten by one of the werewolves? I heard that fainting was a sign of the change beginning, and besides wasn't she there when the attack happened at the Cup? After all, wasn't that Lupin teacher a werewolf, apparently the Brandons are close with those filthy half breeds." I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling, Fred and George were right, the rumors were worse then I had first imagined, but it was alright because all these rumors were nothing else but what they were, rumors. Not an inkling of truth in any of them. I re-focused on the words lying on the page before me. I had better things to do thn to worry what other's thought of me, after all I had done enough of that in First Grade. I sighed turning back again to the book, but no before white silhouette, caught my attention. I scrambled up, collecting my things together, and hurrying towards the figure, "Lady Grey!" I half whispered and half shouted across the library. The silhouette continued down the library, flying past the influx of students coming in from fith period. I rushed over to the counter, deciding to confirm my suspicion. "Does Lady Grey usually reside in the library?" I asked the Libarian, Irma Pince.  
>"Yes-" I sprinted off yelling thanks, over my shoulder and taking the book with me.<br>"Lady Grey!" I asked, running after her. "Lady Grey!" I yelled, rushing after her.

She didn't stop, she just kept on floating away, she chuckled, and zoomed around the corner and into Moody's classroom. "Go away, I can't help you!" She said, as I followed her in. "Please-" I begged.  
>She laughed as the door shut and she floated though the wall of the class room. I cursed under my breath, she was the one person – or rather ghost who could actually confirm that the whole thing with Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't just my brain acting out on me. I stood there on the spot, contemplating how I could get the hell out of here. "Vivianna, what are you doing here?" Panted Fred behind me.<br>I screamed and clutched my chest as I turned around.  
>"Wait don't worry. Don't answer that, right? Silent treatment - what are we five?" He asked.<br>I glared at him and turned to the lock.  
>"<em>Alohmora<em>." I said. I stared at the lock, there was no way in hell I was going to be stuck in here with Fred Weasley for until; God know's when.  
>But the lock wouldn't budge.<br>"It's no use." Said Fred leaning against the wall.  
>I glared at him again and tried again.<br>"Victoria and I, um, you know... Got locked in once. They have a double lock on it." He said rubbing his neck. "Can't be unlocked by magic alone…" He said casually.  
>Of course talking about the night he lost his V-card.<br>I rolled my eyes and starred out the window.  
>It was raining.<br>Perfect.

I sat on the desk, my chin resting on my hand. We just stayed stationary for a while, as if waiting for someone to just magically – haha – pop out and unlock the door.  
>Fred got up and moved to the cabinet, opened the door and started rummaging through the shelf.<br>I walked over.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked in a small voice.<br>He grinned: I was talking to him again.  
>"Looking for blankets."<br>I blinked. Blankets he said didn't he? Not one, plural? Right? Because I was not going to share a blanket with Fred Weasley, not in a million years. No. No. No…well, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? I mean- I cleared my thoat.  
>"Right, here." He said handing me a thick quilt.<br>I stared at the blanket, the small squares stitched together neatly with magic.

He started across the room.

"Or we could just, you know?" I said. Before realizing the implication of my words.  
>He turned, and walked back.<br>"For heat..." I said trailing off. My word floating off into the world of floating words.  
>He was so close I could feel the warmth radiating off his body.<br>"We could just you know..." He murmured.  
>He smelled like sweet blend cinnamon spice and vanilla.<br>His breath curled over me.  
>Mint. Defiantly mint.<br>He lowered his head, as if in silent question.  
>I reached up on my toes, and met him halfway.<p>

His lips captured mine.

I pulled back, wanting more.  
>"Don't let that stroke your ego." I said. Poking his chest. He groaned.<br>"What?" I asked. Silence.  
>"Oh!" I blushed, at the innuendo of my words.<br>"Come on." This time it was his turn to roll his eyes. His beautiful deep forest green eyes.

I curled up into a ball my back facing Fred, pulling the blanket over myself.  
>I flipped around to face Fred.<br>Be bold Vivianna. Be bold.  
>"Hey," He breathed.<br>"Hi." I said timidly.

Come on, do it!

I leaned forward quickly and softly pecked him on the lips.  
>"Goodnight." Before turning back around and drifting off to sleep.<p>

**xo  
><strong>  
>I woke up, it was still dark and I couldn't see anything.<br>"Fred?" I asked, shifting a bit. His arms tightened around me.  
>I blushed and looked down at us. A tangled mess of limbs. My leg was straddled arcross Fred, and his arms weaved around me pulling me onto him.<br>His ankle curled around mine and our hands intertwined together.  
>Even though the air was still crisp from the night I didn't feel cold.<p>

"Vivianna..." He murmured.  
>"Hmmm?" I asked, but looking down at his face - his eyebrows knit together in concentration and his eyes closed gently - he was not awake. The light from the moon, filtered in from the windows of the classroom and<br>I smiled and went back to sleep.

xo

I woke up to a soft shuttle of feet around my head, "Five. More. Minutes." I moaned out.

Someone nudged me and my eyes lurched open, five un-clothed feet stood staring straight back at me. "HollymotherofthePheonix what-" I poked Fred in the arm.

"Wake up Fred!" I hissed staring at the five creatures. "Miss, Mr Weasley, you must wake up and go before the Professors come! And the breakfast we prepared is served!" One squeaked. "Whaat-" Fred stirred, "huh? Oh hello Kitsy, Gidly, Jinky and Squisy? What are you all doing here?" Said Fred. "Fred! What are they?" I asked, frantically, as the orb like five pairs of eyes continued to stare up at me. "House elves... Didn't you know that? I, Fred Weasley outsmarted Vivianna Brandon. Never!" He chuckled, pulling me down around my waist back to the make shift bed. "Mr Weasley, we's cames to warn you! You must get out before the Professors comes to checks the class!" Said one, Squisy? "Oh. Right. Totatally knew that..." I said. Grinning from ear to ear. "Just admit it!" Said Fred, pinning me inbetween his strong arms. "Never!" I giggled, "Fine you asked for it," He grinned evilly. His long lean fingers launching their attack on my rib cage and sides. "Admit it." He commanded. "No," "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes. Fine, fine! I admit it!" I giggled, my stomache now aching from laughter. He stared at me for a few seconds, then leaned down and kissed me. "Hey!" I whined, as he leant back. He grinned in return. "Sir, miss! You must hurry! Professor is coming! Quickly!" They squeaked. We broke from our reverie and turned to the elves. "Oh, sorry," I blushed, as we rolled apart. Picking up the blankets and hastily folding them away. "Miss!" One grabbed me with it's hand and we apparated to the common room. Fred appeared a second later. "I thought that you couldn't apparated in or out of Hogwarts?" Asked Fred. "Yeah in or out, but it didn't say anything about inside of Hogwarts, and besides House Elves have a different sort of magic." I said, turning to him. "Mmmmm," he murmured, taking my hand and pulling me to him. "How is it that you didn't know about what's they were but you knew about them?" He murmured in my ear, I blushed and mumbled something incoherent. He chuckled and pecked me on the lips. Foot steps walked down the spiral stairs, and we pulled apart quickly. "Morning..." Yawned Ron, He stared at us for a while and my eyes wandered off to the window. He scrunched his eyes, "Where were you two last night? I didn't see-" He was cut off by Fred's twin, "That my ickle little brother is a story for another time," I blushed deep red, as George winked at us, already fully dressed in new Hogwarts uniform. "I'm, um, just going to go up and" I cleared my throat, "change, you guys can go to breakfast first." I said, rushing up the stairs. "Hey?" Said Hermione questionly as she past me in the stairs. "Hi!" I called out as I danced up, I bubbled with glee as I thought about last night. Running my hand though my plain dark hair and twisting it into a braid, I pulled a head band in place and smiled. Last night's uniform lay in the hamper at the door, as I walked out. I entered the hall, bustling with the same energy as always, and skipped to the table where my fellow Gryffindorians resided. But as soon as I came near Fred my energy levels tipped. "Hi," I said timidly, sitting down beside him "Hey," He said smiling at me and pulling me to his side. "Whoooo!" Grinned George, "Finally! Well done my brother!" He said clapping Fred on the back. I blushed and looked to Fred who seemed to also become slightly shy; which was odd for his character. Hermione grinned at me, and shot me a look as if to say 'I told you so,' before dissapearing behind a large newspaper. Ron grinned along with Harry. "Right, well, you know." I said poking my blueberrie muffin. I looked over to the Ravenclaw table, my eyes trailing down the many students. On one side sat the raven claws and on the other the Buexbaton pupils. I came across a glaring face, why the hell was she glaring at me like that. And where is hell Cedric. I needed to warn him. I frowned and stood up, "Hey, I'm just going over to there," I said pointing over to the Ravenclaw table. Fred and George glanced at one another. "What?" I demanded, they shook thier heads. I walked over, I could here the words that were hissed as soon as I was away from the safe ground of the Gryffindor table, "Who does she think she is?' They hissed, "She bloody crazy! Mad I think!" "She's like Harry Potter, always wanting attention, arrrg what an attention whore." I ignored the ugly stares that some gave me. What did they know? That's right, nothing. I stormed off towards the Ravenclaw table. "Vivianna!" Squealed a voice. I stopped in my tracks an turned around, not hiding the suprise on my face. Fluer stood up from the table, and several eyes stared at us. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped. "Oh rubbish! With everything going on I didn't want to bother you!" She said brushing off the comment. "Wow! It's like we're going to the same school, finally!" I laughed, "Our mothers would be so happy then!" She said. "Now, a certain perzon, told me that you gotz a boyyyyy!" She teased in a heavy French accent. Fluer was like the older sister I never had, except we were nearly the same age. Her English had gotten much better - though it still had a slight French accent - I had helped her with her English and she had helped me with my French. I smiled, "Well yeah..." I said, "I'm not sure what we are really...we haven't you know, really talked about it..." I tailed off. "That'z becauze zhey are nothing!" Interupted a scathing voice, in French. Fluer shot a death glare at the girl who opened her mouth immediately shutting her down. Oh I remember her! She was the bimbo at the World Cup! "Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you soon yeah?" I asked, she nodded smiled. "Sorry about that Lauren's a bit deranged." She smiled. I shot a sweet smile at the girl and stalked away. I returned to my table and began the breakfast, carefully avoiding eye contact with Fred. "What was that?" Asked Hermione, as we emptied out the Great Hall, "Hmmmm?" I asked. "Oh right well," I said trailing into the long story. "And it all just happened so fast, you know…" I finished, "Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" She grinned. I smiled, and then kept walking. Until I ran into Cedric. Quiet literally "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said looking up to Cedric. "No that's fine," He said. "Hey! Listen!" I started. Then I shut my mouth, realizing I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you think someone going to die and you're about to warn them? "Be careful, I know you've heard this all before but just. Be careful! Okay? Because I have a feeling that things aren't going to end well...for you..." I trailed off. "What do you mean?" He chuckled. "I mean - You might end up, you know, not living. I saw-" I broke off. "The point is. Don't take this lightly, okay, you don't have to win necessarily-" I said. "Well, well, well," said a nasally voice. "Zee community slut zis back again!" Said the bimbo from breakfast. I rolled my eyes. "flirter avec le garçon de quelqu'un d'autre , attendez que Cho Chang entend à ce sujet." She said in her annoying voice. " Avez-vous pas de manières à tous? Oh, attends, j'ai oublié, vous êtes un clochard vous ne venez pas avec des manières à tous." _Do you have any manners at all? Oh wait, you're a tramp, I forgot they don't come with manners._ I replied in fluent French, eyeing her up and down. The girl recoiled; she hissed something to the two girls flanking her. I frowned. _"Oui. Je parle français." _ _Yes. I speak French._ _I said quirking an eyebrow at her in defiance._ Her eyes widened and then narrowed and a girl with long golden hair from one side of her jerked on her sleeve, she shrugged her off roughly. "Laissez-la tranquille." _Be quiet_ The girl said softly. Her group of minions followed her lead as she stalked off. Cedric, looked at me then to her, "I didn't know you knew French!" He said, completely ignoring the girl. "We'll I do, do you understand what I said to you earlier?" I said looking him in the eye. "Yes, yeah, of course!" He said, shaking his head, "but Vivianna!" He yelled out still standing in the same spot as I walked off to class. I pretended that I didn't hear him, because I knew what he was going to ask. "How did you know I was in the tournament?" He yelled after me. I Cringed and quickened my pace. Finally meeting Fred at the class room. "Hey! Mmmm," I said as I was cut off by Fred's lips, He broke away. "Hey, that was good morning." He said his eyes darting from my lips to my eyes, grinning at me. "Good morning to you to," I smiled, than I snapped out of my trance. "Come on we're going to be late!" I giggle, dragging him into the classroom already half of the seats occupied by our class mates. **Xo** We were all walking back to the common room when suddenly I closed my eyes and a sharp tingling started in the back of my head. I recognized the place instantly. Everyone was in the Great Hall. "The champion for Hogwarts, CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Roared Professor Dumbledore. Cedric stood up and gave Future Me a wary glance before disappearing into a side chamber. Hogwarts students cheered, though George looked a bit disappointed. "Now the champions have been decided, I urge everyone of you to give encouragement to your champion-" The Goblet spat to fire once more, all eyes turning to it. Red sparks flew from the blue-green flames and as a piece of parchment no bigger than the size of a finger floated down in the air. There was an intake of breath from everyone in the room. As the Headmaster reached up and caught the piece f parchment. "Harry Potter!" Breathed Professor Dumbledore, in his hand lay a small piece of parchment. I gasped for air, as I snapped open my eyes, "Hey Vivianna-" Said Fred. "Where's Harry?" I asked, panicking. "Where's Harry?" I said, my eyes darting around the empty hallways of Hogwarts. I was in Fred's arms on the floor. "Fred! Where is Harry?" I asked staring around. "I'm sorry, I have to find Harry." I said, pulling myself from his arms. He raced after me, grabbing my arm. "Hey! Slow down. We'll find Harry together? Okay." I nodded numbly. How did Harry get his name into the Goblet. Running down the hallway, together; his hand intertwined with mine, we raced to the Gryffindor Common room. "Harry! Harry!" I screamed, sprinting up the stairs. I barged into the room that Harry shared with Ron and some other forth years. "Harry!" I yelled. "What?" He said, sitting straight up dropping the book in his hands. I pulled his arm and lead him into the stairs. "Did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet?" I asked. "What? What are you-" He started. "Answer the damn question!" I said. "No! Wha-No." He said, I loosened my grip from his arm. "I thourght so." I said quietly. "You aren't planning to? Are you?" I asked, carefully. "NO!" He exploded. Fred barged in pulling me behind him. "Harry!" He said sharply. "Apologise." He said deadly "Your right. I'm sorry, it's just what the bloody hell are you going on about!" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. I tugged on Fred's arm telling him it was fine. "I had a vision, in the Hallway. It was weird. Harry your name came out of the Goblet. Your name." I said. Fred stared at me dumbfounded. "But I haven't put my name in the Goblet." He said exasperatedly. "I believe you." I said after searching his eyes for any signs of deceit. I looked around in case anyone else was around. "I have to tell Professor Dumbledore. I don't know what's going to happen. Yet, my visions haven't been clear, but this one was. I think someone is trying I kill you Harry." I said slowly. "Bloody great isn't it. First bloody Voldemort is off for my head and now someone else is." He muttered. **Xo** I paced around the gargoyle. What could it be? What could it be. The door opened. "Enter!" Said a voice. My eyes widened, "Professor!" I said running into the round room. "Vivianna!" Turned Professor McGonagall. I wasn't the only one in the room. The headmaster sat behind the thick wooden desk. Professor Moody with his hunched back facing me and Professor Snape staring at me. "Professor Dumbledore, please-" I said, staring at him intently. He stood up and led me to a corner of the room. "May I asked what is it that needs my immediate attention so intently?" He asked calmly. "It's Harry." I said. "I saw his name come from the Goblet of Fire. Harry will be a Hogwarts champion and someone wants him dead." I said dropping my voice barely above a whisper.

Moody's eyes darted to me as he took a swig from his hip flask.  
>The Headmaster sighed, his usually twinkling blue eyes dropping to the floor, the skin around his eyes was a deep hue of purple-blue. He looked worn. And for the first time he looked absolutely tired.<p>

"Does anyone else know of this?" He asked.  
>I opened my mouth; "Only Harry and I, I think Fred" I cleared my throat and blushed a bit.<br>"Fred Weasley heard some parts." I finished. He nodded slowly.  
>"I thank you for alerting me." He said turning and dismissing me. "Professor!" I argued.<br>He turned around. "The events and choices people have made have already set the writing in stone. A champion is a champion until the Triwizard Tornament ends. The contract that is signed as soon as the piece of parchment drops into the fire. It can not be undone, we now can only prepare Harry and hope for the best." He paused, daring me to argue further. "Please alert me of any future findings." He said ending the conversation.  
>"Albus!" Exclaimed, Professor McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this!" She cried taking my hand and pulling me closer.<br>"Vivianna has been blessed and cursed with the burden of carrying knowledge of the future." He said.  
>The portraits of previous Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses nodded in agreement. Some shook their heads. Some just stared at me in pity.<br>Professor McGonagall gasped and Professor Snape just stared off into space.  
>Moody didn't move, his hand staying frozen on his hip flask. I shifted uncomfortably.<br>"Professor, please escort Vivianna back to the Gryffindor Common room." Said Dumbledore, nodding to Moody.  
>I stared silently at the ground the whole time.<br>"Come on." Said Moody taking another swig out of his hip flask and took me gruffly by the arm.  
>"Oh and Vivianna?" We paused at the whole of the door. "As always please refrain from speaking to anyone else apart from the group. I'm sure they already know parts of it already." He said pointedly.<p>

**Xo**

We arrived at the door of the common room.  
>And Moody started to turn, but he stopped "Miss Brandon," he said gruffly. "Should you need any assistance, I should be in my office." He said before walking off. There was no way I would go to him for help. Ever. There was just something not right about him, something off setting; my father had talked highly of Alastor Moody, but there was something wrong with him. Something more than just his character.<br>The door swung open and someone grabbed me and pulled me inside.  
>"What happened?" Asked Hermione, hugging me as I stumble dumbly into the Common Room.<br>Falling into the chair but I couldn't find any other words to speak.  
>"Someone will die."<br>They gasped. It was just like a movie except I couldn't tell what the main character was going to do next. Nothing was predictable.  
>Fred and Harry just stared at the fire. I recounted the events with less energy if not any left at all.<br>Harry glared at the fire.  
>Fred sat on the arm of my chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes furrowed.<br>Hermione looked hungry for answers and slightly revengeful. And Ron, well he looked pale. Very pale.

After a while they all said good night leavening Harry and I still staring at the fire.  
>The flames danced around, burning the wood until it became deepest of blacks.<br>"Harry," I said softly.  
>He was like my brother. I was basically his God-cousin by Sirius. He sometimes even spent the holidays away at my parents house; escaping his horrid Aunt and Uncle.<br>Harry's eyes didn't move from the fire.  
>"I just feel so helpless, it's like the worlds a mess. I don't know if I can trust anyone. All the ones I love end up dying-"<br>I cut him off slightly angry at him. My eyes flicked to him.  
>"Harry James Potter; don't you dare say that ever again. You hear me?" I asked. My voice was soft but that was what made it more deadly - even to my own ears.<br>"Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Peter, and I will always stand behind you; thick and thin. That's what friends are for. Like it or not: Voldemort is a stinky old bat and he's not going to take me down." I said.  
>"Whoever is the one behind this is not going to be let off kindly." I said. Trying, and failing miserably, to lighten him up. He glanced at me and smiled a bit. "Thanks. I think I'm just going to sleep." He said, walking up the stair case.<br>I soon followed after him only before writing a quick letter to my uncle updating him.

I walked up the stairs. One by one my feet became more heavy.  
>I finally reached my dorm, and pushed open the door.<br>I silently showered and brushed my teeth, changing into a pair of blue silk black shorts and a matching lace and cotton tank top.  
>My hair dried with the help of my wand, and I wondered back into my room.<br>I climbed into bed, feeling a familiar figure next to me.  
>"Hey, you'll probably have a hard time sleeping tonight, so I thought I'd help you." Said Fred, I could feel his grin even though it was dark.<br>"How did you get up here?" I asked snuggling into his chest.  
>"Secret." He said, kissing my hair.<br>The day was nearly over, I wasn't ready for the next though. Once again I fell asleep safe in his arms.

The next morning I woke up in his arms. I peaked though my lashes at Fred his green eyes staring emotionally at the ceiling. I closed my eyes again and pretended to sleep, I didn't want to face the day ahead of me.  
>I buried my head into the sheets and into his cotton clad chest.<br>Was our relationship moving to fast? We had practically grown up together, we knew everything - if not, almost everything about one another.  
>I knew I had fallen, and fallen hard for Fred.<p>

I couldn't contain my feelings for him.

He shifted, and I felt his heavy gaze on me.  
>I kept my eyes closed. "You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring and frustrate me to no end sometimes." He said softly.<br>"You're perfect, I God only knows what I did to deserve you; I probably don't deserve you." He mused, chuckling slightly.  
>"I won't ask any questions, all I need is you. It's clear." He said.<br>"I'm in love with you; Vivianna Brandon. Just as your eyes are blue and my eyes are green. I love you - and I'm too cowardly to even say it to your beautiful face." He said.  
>"I love you Vivianna Brandon. Just as I breath, and the grass is green and the sky is blue."<br>I sighed as a tear dropped from my eyes.  
>"I love you Vivianna Brandon."<br>My eyes fluttered open and met Fred's waiting ones.  
>His forest green eyes full with emotion I could only describe with one word: love.<br>"As I you." I said softly but I kept his gaze, grinning at the absolute cheesiness of it all.

**Xo**

Fred pulled me closer to his side as we walked down the hallway.  
>People stared at us and shot u wary looks.<br>Was there something on my face? People his behind newspapers we finally got to the Great Hall, almost everyone had a newspaper in hand.  
>I rushed up to our table pulling Fred along with me and snatched a newspaper off the table.<br>On the front page was a photo of myself staring back at me.  
>"Vivianna Brandon, daughter of Reegulas Brandon and Laura Brandon nèè Pierre" I read aloud. Silence fell over the already quiet hall.<br>I could feel the stares of everyone on me.  
>"Has been recently possesses powers unimaginable. Miss Brandon, who we were unable to reach for comment, is currently a prefect at the prestigious school Hogwart's School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At fifteen years of age Miss Brandon is an acclaimed Seer. We contacted the Headmaster in regards to this particular pupil. Who released a short statement "Vivianna Brandon is a very talented witch and a well respected pupil at our school."<br>We also spoke to some students at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry to gain further insight into Miss Brandon, one student, "She's wow I mean, but entirely off limits she's dating, who? Fred Weasley. Yeah I think. But she's really bright of course she's Prefect!" Another student, Victoria Mitchelle, 15, daughter of Brogan Mitchelle; head of Magical Finance and Fiaona Mitchell nèè Longwood. When asked about Miss Brandon turned to fits "She's like such a whore. Attention whore." Miss Mitchell goes on to accuse Miss Brandon. We investigated further and found that Miss Brandon is indeed being courted by Fredrick Weasley whose father is Head of The Office Of Misuse Of Muggle Artefacts. And mother Molly Weasley.-" I stopped. "This is ridiculous!" I hissed. "Are they so out of important matters to discuss other than the love life's of students? Perhaps where the hell Voldemort is?" I asked, taking a breath and calming down.  
>Dumbledore stood up from the staff table, clearing his voice. Eyes shifted to him. I sat down. Huffing into my seat, totally preposterous, they hadn't even contacte me for comment!<br>"It has come to my attention that the news of Miss Brandon's knowledge of certain events of the future have been slipped to the public, as I'm sure you have all read," He paused.  
>"We must unite together to face the future; I urge you be loyal, be kind, be brave," He said. "The future is a tangible force, that is, affected by the choices and actions we make. I trust you all to make the right decisions." He finished.<br>There was no clapping, just silent mulling.  
>Fred pulled me into his side and pressed his lips to my forehead.<br>"It will be fine, we'll be fine." He said.  
>Hermione looked more revengeful than last night.<br>Harry, Ron and George stared at the food on the table.  
>"Let's just eat," I said, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and we're not going to let the my 'scandalous' love life, ruin it." I smiled softly, spooning some bacon onto my plate.<br>The other's seemed perplexed, "Well hurry up!" I said, "There's only fifteen more minutes of Breakfast left."  
>Ron snapped out of his stare and quickly began eating. "Harry-" I broke off as he pushed his plate forward. And stood up.<br>I followed him out. "Harry!" I yelled.  
>He turned around briefly.<br>"I don't want to talk." He yelled angrily. I ran after him.  
>We ended up outside, the grass was still wet from the rain and the air was crisp and cold. I hugged my Hogwarts jumper around my fingers.<br>"Hey!" I said quietly, he sat on a rock his hands cradling his head.  
>I couldn't see his eyes but I knew by the way his shoulders shook his was crying.<br>I took his head into my arms; like a mother a child.  
>"It's just not fair. People die everyday. Why me? Everything I do..." He said as tears trailed down his face angrily.<br>"I know." I said quietly. We both shared the burden of the future each in our own ways.  
>I just held him like that until he felt better. "But the future can be changed." I said and his ears perked up, he rubbed his eyes.<br>"What-" he started, "It's the choices we make that determine who we are." I said.  
>"Death doesn't have to knock on your door is you make your fate." I said.<br>Harry glanced up at me, "And don't know about you but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, and I don't plan for anyone else to go anytime soon either." I paused.  
>"It will all be fine, trust me." I said.<p>

**Xo**

Class ended and I rolled my eyes, people were wary of me just like in first grade.  
>It was like I was going to jump out and bite them or something. You'd think if they heard Dumbledore's speech they'd be nicer- but no. We were all a bunch of hormonal teenagers and we were immature as a bunch of first years.<br>Fred pulled me out of the class, "I've always wondered why you spread that rumor in first year, Fred?" I asked, ignoring the stares of the people around us.

He let go of me for a few seconds, "What rumor?" He asked curiously. I laughed, "I'm not going to get annoyed at you," I paused looking up at his face. Fred was a good head taller than me. He actually looked genuinely perplexed and confused, there was no mischievous smile playing on his lips. I stopped and turned to him, "You know, the one with the fried-noose-boogey, contagious…" I trailed off. "Um, no, I don't think I did, it sounds like a stupid thing that a first year made up." He said, a crease appearing between his eyes, "Why?" He asked.

"So you didn't?" I asked, "No, it wouldn't have been George either. Why?" He asked again. "Oh my gosh?" I grinned, laughing to myself. "That means that I spent my whole childhood hating you for no reason?" I giggled out loud, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Wow." I laughed again. He stared at me then grinned, "Oh I don't think you hated me, Miss Brandon." He said, breathing into my neck. "Oh really?" I said dumbly. "I think you secretly, deep down, had a crush on me." He said, before pulling away. I paused, and with no hesitation punched him in the chest. "Owwww," He whined jokingly.

"Arse." I muttered, as we continued to walk down the Hallway to get to Trivignation.

**xo**

The day had almost ended and we sat in our usual seats waiting for our dismissal to go back to the Common room. I looked towards the staff table for the first time, meeting Professor Dumbledore's eyes on the way, next to him sat a slightly graying man with a black bowler hat on the table. "Who's he?" I asked Hermione, who was sitting in front of me. "Who?" She asked following my gaze. She gasped, "That's Bartemius Crouch Senior, his son was a follower of You Know Who. His son died in jail and the rest was kept very hush-hush," she paused, "What's he doing here?" I questioned, turning away, feeling slightly queasy.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIT JUST GOT REAL! Haha, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the quick update, I've been itching to post this for forever. Any questions feel free to ask! I feel like the Fred and Vivianna ship has finally sailed! Who's ready for some more Fred and OC? <strong>

**Until the next update,**

**xoxoxoxoxo 8LaDiDa8 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Four Not Three

**AS PER USUAL**

**_Disclaimer: ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. EXCEPT THE BRANDON'S... THEY ARE MINE... Oh and Darius._**

**_SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM and HAPPY READING EVERYONE ^-^ _**

* * *

><p>Sure enough not three days from my little vision. Harry's name floated down from the Goblet's blue flames.<p>

And I just watched helplessly alongside the others seated in the Great Hall.

_"…__CHAMPION FOR HOGWARTS CEDRIC DIGGORY!_" _Roared Professor Dumbledore, Harry along with the other Hogwarts students clapped and cheered. Except for one. And that one was me. Harry's smile faded as he saw the dark look on my face. I tried to smile but I was afraid it only looked like a grimace. Cedric stood among the many Hufflepuffs cheering and congratulating him, he glancing over once at me in deep curiosity, before warily heading towards the side curtain at the front of the hall. Following the other three two champions. "As you all know, LET THE GAMES BE-" Dumbledore stopped. Harry took an intake of breath as the flames erupted again behind Professor Dumbledore, who's face held a fake smile._

_A single piece of paper, the size of a one coin floated down from the flames as they calmed. "Harry Potter…" Breathed the Headmaster. "HARRY POTTER!" He roared again. His voice sounding bounding off of the walls. The students erupted in not cheers but hushed whispers. I closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry. So, so, so sorry." I whispered as a tremendous feeling of guilt filled me. I had promised him and I had let him down._

_"__Harry Potter, HARRY POTTER!" Yelled Dumbledore, his eyes flickering to mine as Harry slowly stood up. The tables erupted again in hushed voices, "There muzt vve a miztake,, Headmaster," Shrieked the headmistress of Buexbatons, Madame Maxine, " I WANT out, you zand your, your-'' _

_"__He's a cheat," Yelled one voice, _

_"__NOT even seventeen yet." Yelled another. _

_Harry slowly walked up to Professor, quickly glancing back at me. I nodded briefly, before looking away._

_Ron whispered something to Hermione, who in reply wacked him on the head._

_I sighed, vowing myself to stay by Harry's side and help him through it all, for heaven's sake it was just a child. No one deserved this. A chance for internal glory was never going to be worth a life._

I ignored the stares stabbing into my back as I hurried after Harry. It had been not a day since the champion's announcement and Harry had yet to tell me what happened in the back room. "Harry!" I called after him, soon entering the open court yard of Hogwarts. The crisp air chilling my neck, "What?" He snapped turning around, "Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." I sighed, "If by someone else, you mean Rita Skeeter I don't blame you the least. How does she even have permission to be on school grounds at school hours?" He shrugged continuing through the grass. "Look if your looking for some sort of pity session, I'm in no mood to talk. I just need time to think. Please." I stopped in my stride, "Harry…" I said quietly. "Just… please, it's enough having everyone in the vicinity of me chat about the latest Harry Potter… I don't know, mistake or trip up." My eyes softened, "Harry-"

"Please." He pleaded once more before turning and continuing by himself towards the other side of the court yard.

"Oh Harry, I would never pity you…I'm so freaking scared and all this is overwhelming for me too. Just hang in there…I swear we'll get through this." I smiled, clutching my books to my chest, desperately clinging onto the last strand of hope I had left.

**XO**

"Professor Dumbeldore?" I asked slowly walking down the golden stairwell. "Professor?"

"Miss Brandon, what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked the Professor suddenly appearing from behind me. I took a breath, "It's Harry-"

"I don't suppose you have gained any further knowledge of those events concerning the names of the three, or should I say four, champions?" He asked. "No sir." I replied, "It's just I'm really worried about Harry-"

"And you felt the need to take this matter straight to me?" Asked Dumbledore, peering though his half moon spectacles. I started then stopped. "Sorry sir." Why was Dumbledore so, I don't know, He seemed to literally 'Professor Snape' hate me, always placing distance between Harry and I.

"I suggest you take this matter up to your head of house." I nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yes, sir." I turned on my heel and exited.

Something was terribly wrong, and I had no idea what to do.

I walked back to the library, seeing the ghosts and students of Hogwarts pass me by.

The days past quickly and before I knew it, the first task was to begin in two weeks time. With the whole Harry and Ron betrayal it was becoming increasingly obvious that I was one of the only people along side the twins, Hermione who didn't hate and misunderstand Harry.

"Look I'm not saying that Harry was right to enter his name-" I glared at Fred, "Even if he didn't enter his name, that it must have been some pretty complex magic." I huffed, "Which is exactly why Ron is taking this whole debacle out of frame, it has to have been complex magic much beyond the powers of a fourth year to enter his name in the goblet."

"Hey, I never said Ron wasn't being an idiot-" Harry glanced up from his cereal, "I'm right here you know." I turned around in time to see Hermione quickening her pace towards the four of us, "Which is exactly why this is the perfect time to tell you all." Said Hermione, placing a book down on the table before us. "And that's my cue to leave, see you in Trivignation." Fred said, placing a quick peck on my cheek, I smiled. "Okay, I'm literally never going to get used to seeing you gusy not fight. But anyways back onto my research." I poked my tongue out at her. It was funny how quick things had changed between Fred and I. "So. I've been doing some research, and look here." I looked down to where her finger pointed. "And?" Asked Harry, "And I found the first official recording of the rules."

"See here, it states that the only why someone can enter the tournament is by self choosing. Of course this entrance was prior to the introduction of the age rule." She said, glancing up at us to see if we were at the same page. I nodded, "Wait so does that mean they could just change the rules for this year, brilliant, that way I won't have to compete." Grinned Harry abruptly standing up.

"Harry, it's not that simple, the first official rules of the tournament constitute that a champion once selected cannot and can't back out of the tournament. And further more that the first five rules cannot be changed." I furrowed my brows. "But we already know that."

"Yeah, but wait, get this, in 1995 a boy was entered by an _older_ student, who was later expelled. Colin Mc Carty, aged 13-"

"Wait, wasn't that the first student to die in the tournament?" I asked, "Exactly, right before the age limit was introduced." I took a deep breath. "So back to Harry. They is no possible way Harry can back out of the tournament? For sure." Hermione nodded. Harry slumped down onto the table. "But at least we don't have to worry about figuring out how to get Harry out of it anymore and we can focus on getting him ready for it." I nodded quickly, "There has to be some way," I sighed, 'Harry if there was a way I'm sure Dumbledore would have found it by now."

"Whoever it is that put your name in the cup wants you to participate in it badly, and I'm not talking some sort of infatuation, but literally to the brink of killing someone." I said, "Wait, one more thing, the student that entered Colin's name was Tom Riddle." I groaned. "That must be some sort of coincident or whatever." Harry stayed quiet. "I mean Voldemort can't be alive anymore."

"Last summer, that's it, last summer Vivianna, Harry remember that dream you had?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded weakly. "I don't think that was any old dream." I looked at Harry puzzeled. Could Harry see the future as well? I shivered at the memory of the snake crawling up behind the poor old muggle. "How come you never told me" I asked Harry. "I didn't think you'd believe me. And anyway Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone else." I nodded.

"Voldemort isn't really going to be a problem, right now, I think we should focus on getting Harry through the tournament surviving." I said. "Perhaps if we get Harry to lose in the first round." Harry shook his head, "After everything, after all the shit people have been saying, I'm not losing the first round, on purpose-"

"Look Harry, this isn't some sort of dick measuring contest between you and the idiots against you-"

"You think I don't know that?" Harry countered, "Of course not… well yes." That was exactly what I thought. **"Sit down, you two." **Hissed Hermione. I calmed down. "Look Harry, after my first vision I don't, honestly, think going through the whole tournament is worth the risk, someone is going to die." I whispered, lowering my voice so the other around us wouldn't hear. "I know but there must be some way, somehow. I'll get through this alive. I know I will. Winner or not." Harry said, picking up his books and leaving. "Bloody git" I cried in frustration. "V, I don't think that it would be possible for Harry to loose in the first round anyway, there is only 1st-4th placements and then it goes onto the next round." I sighed. "I've got to get to class, talk soon okay?" She asked, I scrunched up my nose, then jumped in glee, "OH MY GOODNESS, I almost forgot! We must go shopping for the Yule ball." I bubbled with glee. "Un-believable." Muttered Hermione, "That's why you love me," I grinned, everything was going to be okay, I think.

**Xo**

I stopped reading the Prophet all together now. All they wrote about was rubbish; however I was having trouble with keep up to date with the happening of the outside world.

I hurriedly eat my toast, and Fred pulls me closer as someone shoot me a wary look from across the hall.

The girl's mouth started to move as she glared at me from the corner of her eye. I grinned back at her and her eyes widened then narrowed and her trap visibly quickened. I roll my eyes. I honestly think I could be a professionally trained gossip detector it's been happening so frequently, that I swear to God, I can detect gossip from a mile away. I finish off the last bite on my toast and brush my hands off. Fred quickly swooped down and placed a peck my cheek, I blushed, and he quickly shot me a wink.

I pouted and poked him playfully. "Get a room!" Yelled Ron, from the far side of the bench, leaning over to grab his second Pumpkin pasty.  
>I poke my tongue out at him but the obvious blush on my cheeks told another story.<p>

Fred grinned and leaned over muttering something into George's ear who turns pink.  
>It looks funny on him because it's usually him teasing someone not the other way around, come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen him blush before. "Oh look Mum's sent me something!" Said Ron, in Ron's lap sat a rather large package, "Oh…" He shrugged and picked up the letter, discarding the abundance of frills in the box. "…You'll need this for the Yule Ball…" Ron looked up from his letter, as small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "She isn't really thinking that I', going to wear <em>that old thing<em>." I laughed and learnt over the table, picking up the frills and lace. "It can't be that bad can it?" Asked Harry. Ron had continued to ignore Harry thoughout the weeks since the announcement of the now four champions.

"…There must be a mistake… Ginny! Was Mum supposed to send you something?" Ginny looked up, "Oh yes…but_ what are those._" Ginny suppressed a giggle, "Don't worry Ron, I'm sure I could probably fix it. But don't expect anything too much better than this," I said, watching Darius Malfoy start across the floors.  
>"Anything's better than this dress." He smiled gratefully at me. Though the smile was somewhat strained.<br>I turned, all of the eyes in the Great Hall follow Darius as he passed the Ravenclaw table and then the Hufflepuff. And then as he neared the Gryffindor table an audible intake of breath fell upon the hall.

As he neared and I felt Fred tense beside me, I rest my hand on his, and he pulls it up to his lips all the time while eyeing Darius.  
>Ron looked horrified and Harry looked puzzled.<br>Hermione looks confused and George looks as tense as Fred if not a little bit more.  
>"What do you want Malfoy." Grits out George, his teeth clenched together.<br>Darius scoffs and leans closer to the table lowering his voice. "I just wanted to give you a little heads up." He paused.  
>"Some of my pricky brother's friends are planning something." He pauses and glances at me and then smirks. "Of course you probably already knew that." He looks back to Harry.<br>"Just wanted to let you know, I'll be off now." He walked off back to the very end of the Slytherin table and pulls up a petite girl with silvery like blonde pixie cut and they both walked out of the hall together.

A minute passes, as we all try to make sense of what just happened. "We'll that was weird, brief and absolutely not as awkward as I expected it to be." I say.  
>Fred looks puzzled but George however looks completely livid. "Georgie honey, breath." I remind him jokingly and he lets out a huff. He pushes himself up off the table and storms out of the hall.<p>

I frown and turn to Fred in silent question who shrugs, "I think you'll find out sooner or later." I glared at him, however much I didn't want to, I found my eye skimming the Prophets lines. "It's like they have nothing else to write about!" I cried out in frustration, slamming the paper down on the bench.

Hermione pulled the paper from my grasp gently.  
>"Vivianna Brandon has apparently moved on from former boyfriend Harry Potter; one year younger then her - to Fredrick Weasley..."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Stupid Skeeter." I muttered.  
>For the second time in a week I had appeared in the Prophet alongside Harry and the other Cup champions.<br>"What else are they going to talk about?" Asked Hermione.  
>"Oh I don't know. Perhaps the fact that I had a vision of Voldemort trying to kill Harry along with another Hogwarts student? Or perhaps the fact that since the start of the year twelve high Anti Voldemort supporters have disappeared? <em>Or<em> perhaps the fact that two of Voldemort's supporters-" Hermione cut me off on my tirade.

"Yes. But no one believes you. I'm sure you're not the only one the Ministry is starting to label as crazy." I stared at her long and hard for a few moments before slumping down in my seat.  
>"Sorry... It's just so unfair!" I groaned covering my eyes.<br>"I know... Apparently I'm two timing with Harry and Ron." I sat up straighter.  
>"What!" I hissed angrily.<br>It was one thing to diss me. But my friends? Oh no.  
>They had another thing coming.<br>She shrugged and returned to her breakfast.  
>"My parents don't really care, you know being muggles and stuff. I don't think they read the Phrophet." She grinned. "The perks of being a Muggle born witch."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Shit!" How was I going to explain this to my mother and father?  
>Oh hi Mum, Dad, I'd just like to inform you that your only daughter is a future seeing freak that frequently passes out in class and had a dream about Rowena Ravenclaw where she explained my freakish powers to me.<br>Oh and I'm going out with Fred.

I banged my head against the table. "Oh come off it!" Said Hermione dragging my butt to class. I made a face.

**xo**

I crunched my nose.

_Add three drops of Herbal Essence to the concoction, then stir three times anti-clockwise…_

I remember vividly from a vision that if I added herbal essence to the mixture it would fail in epic proportions. I paused, and looked again to cauldron. Maybe I should listen to the instructions.  
>My hand hovered over the other grass like substance next to it. Nope. That would end in disasters. I finally looked skeptically at the jar of golden sticky liquid.<br>"Pour your potions into a vile."  
>Drawled Snape from the front of the class.<br>I glanced around. Everyone was basically done except me.  
>All well.<br>I poured it in and took one last glance at the instructions again.

I stirred. Two anti clockwise and three clokwise.  
>I looked at the goopy liquid bubbling before me.<br>Then as if my luck had finally surfaced the bubbles stopped and the liquid turned from purple to blue and then to a completely clear substance.  
>The texture of it was quiet runny. But it was better than handing up nothing.<br>I hurried forward to the front of the class, the vile of Mortagus in my hand.  
>Snape looked up from his book snapping it shut. Glaring in at me in his usual manner, if I hadn't been related to Sirius I probably wouldn't take it personally. He glanced once then to the vile in my hand. Well I suppose he wasn't glaring because that was just how his face sat normally, but never the less I adverted my gaze to the floor.<br>"It appears as if Miss Brandon was the only one paying attention," he snapped at the class.  
>He held up the clear vile of liquid and flicked it with his forefinger twice.<br>"This. Is clear. Not a purple. Not a pink. Clear." He sneered.  
>I looked at the ground and returned back to my seat, Snape returned to his board<br>"All those who failed to produce a _clear_ Morgartus Potion will hand in a full essay on it, including a full summary paragraph on it's uses."  
>There was a collective groan from the class.<br>'What are you smiling at?" I asked, glancing up at Fred from my textbook open on the brow wooden bench. "Oh nothing, just that I've got the most awesome girlfriend ever." He said as I rolled my eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere," I said, smiling and flipping the page over. "Oh I beg to differ," Said Fred. "Yes, that is agreed, Mr. Weasley two points from Gryffindor, for not focusing on your work and un-student like conduct." Clipped Snape from above us. Fred grinned, I swear nothing could ever _not _make this boy smile.

**Xo**

"Hey, I've got to go find something." I said turning to Fred, it was lunch and we were on our way to the Great Hall.  
>"Oh right then, well go get it after we meet the others." Said Fred pulling on my sleeve.<br>"No, it's kind of urgent." I said quickly.  
>He paused for a second, "Fine. I'll meet you with the others at the Hall." I nodded, quickly turning on my heel.<br>He seemed reluctant to let me go, ever since the article had came out about me...  
>Honestly I thought it was quite sweet of him, but I could take care of myself.<br>I walked to the Library, it was a sunny day so most students were outside soaking up the rare rays of sun in Winter.  
>I nodded to the Librarian quickly passing the aisle to the back of the restricted area, quietly approaching the white misty shape of Lady Grey.<br>She turned around to the opposite direction as soon as I stopped.

"Please! I need your help!" I yelled, half whispering.

She halted in mid hover and slowly turned around to face me.

Her hair was in loose curls cascading down her back and she wore plain skirt of grey.  
>She stared at me hovering closer.<p>

Her hand reached out to my face but she stopped it and let it drop to her side.

A cold exterior mask covered her face, "What would you like to know?" She whispered softly.

"Everything."

"I can't do that." She said simply.

"Wh-" I said slightly annoyed, but I was cut off.  
>"My mother must have told you. Already."<br>Was I having hallucinations about a Ghost?

"When I died. I- I had bared already one child. It was a beautiful baby girl." She said, smiling slightly.  
>"A crown of dark black curls and her father's eyes." She smiled.<br>"I was killed out of resentment. The ghost you know to be Bloody Baron was the one to kill me. And my lover." My eyes widened. Her tone was bitter but her face told another story, her black eyes were soft and her face had a gently look of grief that sat on them.  
>"He was the only one for me. But he killed himself on his own his eyes too full of greed to hold any love for me." A single silver like tear slipped out of her eye and rolled silently down her cheek.<p>

"I had a choice Vivianna, a choice the most powerful lest thing, a choice to move on or...stay." She said.  
>Her white hand ghosted the shelfs of the library.<br>"I was to full of anger, resent. I couldn't move on."  
>I stayed silent.<p>

You could hear the distant giggle of some first years outside of the library walls in the ground of Hogwarts.

"Perhaps one day you'll be reunited with your black haired baby." I whispered.

She smiled "Perhaps."

And with that the Lady Grey turned away, floating down to the very back of the shelves. She paused turning one last time, before disappearing through the walls,  
>"Be wise...Vivianna... Be wise."<p>

I stayed silent for a while.  
>Suddenly I felt the gaze of someone on my back and I instinctively turned around. But no one was there. I dismissed the creepy feeling that I was being watched and turned on my heel.<p>

**Xo**

I looked up rather irritated from my Magical History book,  
>We were all in the Great Hall for study.<br>I, as per usual, was doing what we were supposed to do: studying. However the twins had a different idea of studying which included annoying whomever they made eye contact with , I glared at Fred. "You know, I will never know how you past fourth grade .S but I truly applaud you." I asked, "Ouch that one hurt, " Said Fred rubbing his heart. I rolled my eyes.  
>His waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I in return rolled my eyes smiling slightly, he pressed a folded piece of parchment into the palm I my hand.<p>

I unfolded the piece carefully.

_Meet me at the Common tonight; I have something to show you._

I scribbled messily on the back.

_Study. NOW! Or I'll use my Prefect badge just like Percy used to!_

I handed the note back smugly.

He crumpled it up and grinned at me.  
>"This is stuipid. So will you come?" He asked excitedly, "No." I said back.<br>"Why?" He asked whining like a baby.  
>"I don't know why I need to come." I said, grinning.<br>"Just come for the sake of me. Your boyfriend." He waggled his eyebrows again.  
>I managed to refrain from rolling my eyes this time, "Fine." I finally agreed, giving in to him.<p>

He winked at me and then went back to work, just before Snape looked up to check his surroundings.  
>I quickly looked down and buried my head in my textbook.<br>I peeked out again. A small bug sat on the wooden bench of the hall. Speckles of pink and yellow lined it's shell of dark emerald green. It wasn't anything like Fred's eyes, it was an unpleasant green like the fake colour you saw in Muggle made emeralds; nothing as rich as Fred's. I picked it up.  
>"Hi little guy," I paused. "Or are you a girl?" I giggled.<br>The weight of this afternoon's events still weighed heavily on my shoulders but a little part of me told me that that was nothing compared to what was to come.  
>The little bug opened its wings and flew off, through the Hall's doors.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WAZ UP? The sky ahahahahahahah... YEP.<strong>

**HOOLEY DOOLEY that was a chapter.**

**BTW Fred and OC = o for Vivianna Brandon. = REVIEW 4 LOVE **

**No but in all seriousness, thank you so much for reading.**

**-8LaDiDa8**


End file.
